I Thought It Was The Flu
by alima21
Summary: Traducción sus autores son el grupo "HPRndRobin" SLASH - MPREG - SSHP - Severus piensa que está enfermo con la gripe, pero lo que descubre es mucho más de lo que él anticipó. TERMINADA
1. Capítulo 1

Título: Pensaba Que Era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son míos. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Pensaba que era gripe  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Por goldenpaw y sherdelune  
  
-Felicitaciones, Severus. Estás esperando un bebé- éstas seis palabras en boca de Poppy Pomfrey impactaron en el corazón de Severus.  
  
-¿Embarazado? Imposible.  
  
Había pensado que estaba sufriendo algún tipo de gripe que le afectaba el estómago, debido a los mareos y vómitos que había estado sufriendo. Aparentemente, no debería tener mayores problemas.  
  
-Sí, Severus. Embarazado. Ya tienes un mes largo.  
  
Estaba acostado en la cama de sus aposentos examinando las más imposibles palabras que pudo haber escuchado en su vida.  
  
*De ninguna manera, no puedo estar embarazado. Nunca creí que los hombres podían quedarse embarazados. Me limité a asumir que era un mito*  
  
Sin embargo, un mes atrás alguien había llegado a su vida. Había sido justo antes de la batalla final.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Había escuchado a alguien golpeando en la puerta de sus habitaciones privadas. En realidad, no estaba de humor para compañía y trató de ignorar al indeseado visitante, pero los golpes fueron cada vez más insistentes. Antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta a decir al visitante que se largara, ésta se abrió de improviso.  
  
-¡Hola, Profesor!- jadeó Potter, aparentemente sorprendido al ver al hombre que estaba buscando, a unos pocos pasos de distancia.  
  
-Potter, maldición, ¿qué está haciendo aquí y cómo pasó mis protecciones?- gruñó al joven mago.  
  
-Um.....no estaban puestas, señor. La puerta se abrió cuando me incliné con fuerza contra ella- explicó jadeando, como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento por correr hacia las mazmorras.  
  
-Eso es imposible, Potter. Deje de jugar y dígame a qué vino.  
  
Potter quedó en silencio, inseguro de cómo proceder.  
  
-La verdad es, Profesor- empezó con cautela-, que yo.....erm.....  
  
-Por lo que veo, tan elocuente como siempre.  
  
-¡Oh, mierda! ¿Voy a tener que amordazarlo para joder......o piensa dejarme entrar?  
  
Snape se quedó sin habla.  
  
-¿QUÉ???  
  
-Por favor, no me obligue a repetirlo.....  
  
Potter lo empujó a través de la puerta, cerrándola con el pie detrás de él. Severus retrocedió, tropezando y estando a punto de caer en el sofá más cercano. Potter lo empujo nuevamente, esta vez sobre el sofá y el mago mayor cayó cuan largo era.  
  
Para Severus, éste era un Potter completamente insólito. Un Potter dominante, resuelto, aparentemente alguien que tenía una misión y un objetivo específicos en mente. Él.  
  
-Potter.....- farfulló, sólo para ser interrumpido por los labios de Potter descendiendo sobre los propios. Jadeó, y en ese momento sintió la cálida lengua del joven invadir su boca.  
  
Gimió, nunca nadie había sido tan demandante con él. Lo encontraba emocionante e intoxicante, y no dudo en contestar esta particular llamada del deseo. Su lengua se extendió y se enredó con la de Potter mientras empujaba al joven hasta colocarlo sobre él de forma que sus cuerpos consiguieron un contacto total, mientras sentía las manos del chico vagar por cada pulgada de su cuerpo.  
  
Se arqueó hacia esas manos interrogantes, manos que hacían que cada célula de su cuerpo se sintiera a punto de arder. Nunca imaginó que el toque de Potter podría encenderlo, sumergirlo en un deseo tan embriagador. El chico jadeó intentando respirar.  
  
-¿Tienes una cama, Profesor?  
  
Sin preocuparse por darle una respuesta verbal, alejó al joven por un segundo, para poder moverse por la habitación. Antes que el otro pudiera proferir una respuesta, asió su mano y lo arrastró hacia su habitación.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
Severus suspiró. No quería volver a recordar cómo habían hecho el amor; esto sólo le había dejado un profundo y desgarrador dolor en el corazón. No sabía si Harry había considerado su encuentro sólo como una noche de pasión más, pero para él había sido un despertar. La dura caparazón que rodeaba su corazón se había hecho polvo y Potter..... no....Harry, se había deslizado en él y tomado posesión. Antes que tuvieran oportunidad de hablar sobre su noche juntos, su marca oscura había ardido, mientras la cicatriz de Harry se encendió y se había doblado por el dolor. Harry se lo dijo entonces. Partiría a destruir a Voldemort; y lo había hecho, sólo que se desvaneció en el proceso.  
  
Ahora estaba aquí, solo, extrañando a Harry, y embarazado. Los demás habían dado al Gryffindor por perdido y habían llorado su muerte.  
  
*No dejaré que sepan que un pedazo de Harry todavía pervive en el mundo, no dejaré que usen a este niño tan despiadadamente como utilizaron a Harry*  
  
Colocó su mano con suavidad sobre su estómago en un gesto protector e hizo un voto silencioso; se preocuparía y protegería a su niño de una manera en que Harry nunca lo había sido.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un insistente golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación. No se permitió albergar esperanzas, en su interior sabía que no era Harry, aunque la situación le recordara tanto lo acaecido hacía justo un mes, todo parecía igual a tiempo atrás. Se levantó de la silla con cansancio y fue a contestar la puerta. Los golpes eran cada vez más altos, así que gritó:  
  
-Está bien, está bien, ya voy. Tranquilícese.  
  
Alcanzó la puerta y abrió, mirando fijamente, aturdido por la sorpresa de la visión frente a él.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Bueno, aquí les dejamos una nueva historia. Esperamos que les guste tanto como a nosotras. Nos vemos el viernes y visiten nuestro grupo en estos días pues estamos comenzando a subir un Severus/Harr NC 17, que no podríamos subir por aquí (al día siguiente nos echarían) Besos. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Título: Pensaba que era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Pensaba que era gripe  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Por taran_swann  
  
Los llameantes ojos marrones se alzaron por debajo de un salvaje cabello negro, mientras Severus cerraba sus ojos, conteniendo un sollozo y la naciente bilis.  
  
-Black- logró decir con dificultad a través de sus dientes apretados.  
  
Sirius Brack se aferró al dintel mientras alzaba lentamente la cabeza y miraba a Severus.  
  
-¿Dónde está?- lo increpó, apestando a alcohol. A Severus de inmediato le regresaron las náuseas y comenzó a preocuparse de la posibilidad de intoxicarse sólo con los vapores.  
  
-¿Dónde está quién?- le preguntó cortante.  
  
-¡MI AHIJADO, BABOSO BASTARDO GRASIENTO!- Black empujó con fuerza el pecho de Snape, haciendo que cayera en el piso con un fuerte ruido sordo.  
  
-¡Cómo demonios quieres que lo sepa!- gritó Severus a su vez, todavía sentado en el piso. Sentía que esto era más seguro que dejar que Black lo empujara sobre algo que pudiera lastimar al bebé  
  
-¡Él confiaba en ti! ¡Diablos, incluso creía que te amaba y tú lo mataste!  
  
El corazón de Severus saltó un latido ante las inesperadas palabras de Black. No creía haber matado a Harry, ni siquiera creía que estuviera muerto, pero ciertamente no esperaba que el chico le hubiera hablado a Black sobre sus sentimientos por él.  
  
-Black, estás borracho. ¡Sal de mis habitaciones ya!  
  
-¡Está muerto y nunca regresará, y todo es tu culpa!- gritó el otro en un despliegue emocional. Pasó de la tristeza a la furia, y de nuevo a la tristeza.  
  
-Él va a regresar- susurró Severus, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se odiaba por mostrar tal debilidad frente al hombre que había sido su enemigo por más de media vida, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que una repentina oleada de emociones le inundara cada nervio-. Tiene que hacerlo.  
  
Black cayó al suelo al lado de Severus y hundió el rostro entre sus manos.  
  
-Se suponía que estaría aquí. Derrotó a Voldemort, debería estar riendo y bailando, celebrando su victoria. No estar allí afuera, Dios sabe dónde, sólo, frío.....- su voz se fue apagando en sollozos de desesperación.  
  
El estómago de Severus se apretó repentinamente, haciendo que jadeara y aferrara su barriga. Una vez más sentía que las bilis subían a su garganta y no pudo evitar derramarlas. Mientras vaciaba su estómago, Black lo miró con sospecha.  
  
-¿Qué diablos te pasa?  
  
-Nada- Severus gruñó lo mejor que pudo mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración.  
  
Los ojos de Black se abrieron de repente y miraron fijamente a Severus.  
  
-¿Tú no estás.....?  
  
Severus casi rió mientras Black se ponía tan verde como se sentía.  
  
-Dime que tú no......  
  
Severus permaneció en silencio, sin desear admitir ante Black, entre todas las personas, cualquier cosa sobre su relación con Harry, y menos que ahora estaba embarazado. Los ojos de Black saltaron por la impresión, antes que se pusieran en blanco y se desmayara.  
  
-Harry, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito- susurró Severus mientras sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Fue muy cortito, pero los próximos serán más largos. Recuerden que en nuestro grupo estamos publicando un Sevie/Harry NC 17, las esperamos por allá. Besitos.  
  
Gala Snape: Aquí tienes la continuación, ojalá te guste. Besitos  
  
OlgaxTomFelton : Gracias, las traducciones las hacemos con todo el cariño. Esperamos te siga gustando. Un beso  
  
Spuffy: Gracias por tus palabras y que bueno que te guste esta historia. Aunque ya la hayas leído, sigue por aquí para que nos cuentes qué te parece. Bye  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues según lo que dijo Sirius, a Harry le hacía tilín nuestro Sevie desde antes de esa noche. ¿Pero a quién no le hace tilín este hombre? Besotes.  
  
Azalea: Pues por lo visto Harry si sentía algo fuerte por Severus, pero lamentablemente no llegó él sino cierto perrito muy querido. Y para saber lo del bebé, habrá que seguir esperando a ver si aparece. Besitos  
  
txiri: Pues aún no sabemos si esta vivo, no era Harry sino su padrino, snif, snif, y los dos están tan tristes ¿No te dieron penita?  
  
Anónimo: Bueno, miedo nos da que un anónimo nos diga que nos espera el viernes jajaja. Este capítulo también es cortito, pero pronto serán más largos. Besos  
  
marla: Que bueno que estés contenta. Sí está terminada y son 14 capítulos.  
  
kalisto: Aquí tienes la continuación, y no sé tú, pero en tu lugar nosotras continuaríamos intrigadas jeje. Nos vemos el viernes. Bye.  
  
Saiko: Que bueno que te guste la historia, aquí tienes la continuación. La historia a que te refieres es un NC 17 de Sevie/Harry, que si lo publicáramos por aquí, nos cerraban al día siguiente. Lo puedes encontrar en nuestro grupo, Amigos del Slash, en nuestro perfil está la dirección. Hasta el viernes 


	3. Capítulo 3

Título: Pensaba que era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Capítulo 3  
Por: Nymphadora Tonks1  
  
Un mes atrás, días después que Harry partiera a la Batalla contra Voldemort  
  
Cansado, tan cansado. Harry intentaba levantarse, pero no lo lograba; estaba demasiado débil. Levantó la cabeza unas cuantas pulgadas del piso y trató de observar lo que lo rodeaba, pero estaba completamente oscuro. Intentó sentir el suelo bajo él, ver si era de tierra, o concreto, o de qué; pero su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido, y no era capaz de mover otra cosa que su cabeza, y eso con mucha dificultad. Descansó su mejilla sobre el suelo, que estaba húmedo, lo podía asegurar. Se lamió los labios resecos y probó el sabor de la sangre. Estaba tirado sobre un charco de sangre. Trató de recordar lo que había sucedido, qué estaba haciendo aquí. Vagamente, podía rememorar la batalla contra Voldemort, pero era un recuerdo borroso. En lo único que podía pensar era en que quería regresar al lado de Severus.  
  
Fue durante el transcurso de la batalla cuando tomó conciencia que amaba a Severus más que a ninguna otra cosa. Y no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos; y al parecer, ahora nunca tendría oportunidad de hacerlo. Había sido sólo una noche, pero era todo lo que había necesitado. Recordaba sus sensaciones bajo los besos de Severus, el sentimiento de completa realización que sintió al penetrar al mago mayor, mientras compartían de la manera más íntima. Sentía la conexión que habían compartido; una que siempre había sabido que estaba ahí, pero había elegido ignorar. Una que sabía que Severus también sentía y había disfrazado con ira, comentarios cortantes y miradas feroces. Pensaban que podrían alejar esto, ignorarlo, pero la verdad era que nunca podrían. Todo esto había tomado una sola noche, su primera noche, quizás su última noche.  
  
No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, o cómo era que todavía seguía vivo. Pero dondequiera que estuviera, tenía que regresar a casa; decirle a Severus que lo que habían compartido era algo especial, y que deseaba más; confesar su amor por su Maestro de Pociones. Necesitaba aparecerse; pero estaba tan cansado, tan débil. Sentía como si toda su magia hubiera sido drenada junto con su energía, y aparentemente, una gran cantidad de sangre. Abrió los ojos una vez más, peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra la pérdida de conocimiento que amenazaba con dominarlo; sí perdía la conciencia, era posible que nunca la recuperara, y tenía que regresar con Severus.  
  
Enfocando toda la fuerza y magia que podía. Trato de desaparecer, cerrando los ojos renuente por el esfuerzo. Pensaba que había escuchado un 'crack' pero no estaba seguro. No podía decir si estaba caído en un lugar diferente o no; estaba demasiado entumecido, y todo era demasiado oscuro. La repentina urgencia de perder el conocimiento era demasiado fuerte, y no pudo luchar contra ella. *Por favor....alguien....* y Harry no supo nada más  
  
**************  
  
Hagrid estaba sentado frente al fuego, bebiendo una taza de té, cuando escuchó un angustiado grito proveniente del Bosque Prohíbido. Sonaba como un Thestral, y uno dolorido. Se levantó con rapidez, colocándose su abrigo, y aferrando su ballesta, en caso que tuviera que liberarlo de su sufrimiento. Abandonó su pequeña cabaña en los terrenos, y caminó hacia los gruesos árboles. Estaba muy oscuro; difícilmente podía ver algo. Escuchó con atención con la idea de captar cualquier sonido, pero no oyó nada. Continuó caminando hasta internarse más profundamente en el bosque, y dio la vuelta bruscamente al escuchar un crujido detrás de él.  
  
-Bane- exclamó, mirando al centauro-. No has visto algún Thestral herido por aquí, ¿verdad?  
  
Bane miró hacia el cielo, y luego a Hagrid.  
  
-Saturno está extrañamente oscuro esta noche- fue la respuesta del centauro.  
  
Hagrid sabía de qué iba esto; nunca se podía conseguir una respuesta directa de un centauro. Aún cuando conocía la respuesta, pensó que debía preguntar una vez más.  
  
-Nunca vi a Saturno tan oscuro- replicó Bane esta vez.  
  
-Sí, bien, gracias de todas formas- masculló el semigante.  
  
Dio las buenas noches y continuó su camino adentrándose en el bosque. Los árboles empezaron a adelgazarse, abriéndose hacia un pequeño claro. Se detuvo completamente. Mas adelante, caído en el claro y bañado por la luz de la luna, estaba Harry Potter. Su túnica estaba desgarrada y harapienta, y la seca hierba debajo de él estaba manchada de rojo. Parecía estar inconsciente.  
  
-¡Harry?- preguntó Hagrid, apresurándose hacia el joven mago y arrodillándose a su lado, las lágrimas empezando a formarse en sus ojos-. ¿Harry? ¿Puedes escucharme? Vas a estar bien, ¿vale?.  
  
Sabía que Harry estaba severamente herido, y muy cerca de la muerte. Su respiración era desigual, y extremadamente baja.  
  
Hagrid se levantó, sabiendo que sería peligroso mover al Gryffindor sin magia, y corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso al castillo, y hasta la oficina del Director. Jadeó la contraseña ante la gárgola, e irrumpió en el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-¡Director! ¡Es Harry! ¡Mal herido, debemos ir ahora!- jadeó Hagrid.  
  
Dumbledore se paró inmediatamente de atrás de su escritorio, así como la Profesora McGonagall, quien estaba sentada frente a Albus.  
  
-Hagrid, llévame con él.  
  
Y, tan rápido como pudieron, los tres salieron del castillo rumbo al bosque prohibido.  
  
Continuará..........  
  
Sí, lo sabemos, es muy corto, pero somos las pobres traductoras, no nos apedreen por favor. Además, recuerden que la historia es producto de una especie de reto, y cada escritora redacta la cantidad que le parece y eso forma los capítulos. ¿Nos perdonan? Besitos.  
  
Review  
  
marla: lamentamos el capítulo cortito pero arriba explicamos la razón. Pero sigue con la historia, de veras que vale la pena. Bye  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues acá tienes lo que le pasó a Harry, está mal herido el pobrecito y aún así no hace más que pensar en Sevie. ¡Y si supiera la sorpresa! Sobre Sirius y Severus, ya veremos lo que pasa. Besotes (estamos aguardando cierta continuación, JEJE)  
  
OlgaxTomFelton: Lo sentimos pero este también fue corto, arriba explicamos el por qué. Sorry y sigue con la historia, te va a gustar. Besos  
  
Azalea: Bueno, ahora si apareció Harry, pero muy mal herido el pobrecito. La historia está terminada y son 15 capítulos. Besitos.  
  
Gala Snape: Sip, son muy cortos (así respiramos un poquillo las traductoras, jeje) La razón de tan cortos capítulos es que es producto de una especie de reto, pero aún así esta bueno. Besotes. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Capítulo 4  
Por sherdelune and goldenpaw72  
  
Albus estaba pisándole los talones a Hagrid mientras el semi gigante conducía al Director y la Profesora McGonagall, quien se había rezagado varios pasos, hasta donde había encontrado a Harry. El guardabosques trataba de mantener un paso enérgico y constante que no cansara a los magos mayores, pero sabía que era necesario apresurarse. Finalmente, después de un tiempo que para los tres pareció eterno, llegaron al punto del bosque donde Hagrid había dejado a Harry.  
  
Albus se arrodilló al lado de la cabeza del chico y tomó el pulso en su garganta; era débil, pero afortunadamente todavía latía. Se giró hacia Hagrid y le ordenó:  
  
-¡Hagrid, alerta a Madame Pomfrey y tráela aquí tan rápido como puedas!  
  
-Está bien, Profesor........regresaré con ella- se encaminó fuera del bosque y hacia la enfermería de la escuela.  
  
-Albus, ¿Harry está bien? ¿Qué crees que pasó?- preguntó Minerva, nerviosa. Jugueteaba sin parar con el cuello de su túnica, mientras estaba allí parada, sintiéndose inútil.  
  
-No estoy seguro, Minerva, y me temo que sólo lo podremos averiguar a través del propio Harry. Respecto a su salud, tendremos que esperar y ver qué dice Poppy sobre su condición- pensó por un momento-. Creo que es mejor evitar que el resto de la escuela conozca sobre nuestro descubrimiento de esta noche. Sé que sus amigos han estado esperando ansiosamente estos últimos días, desde que Harry desapareció luego de la lucha contra Tom, noticias sobre él. Sin embargo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que se haga público que Harry está mal. Tom todavía tiene varios Mortífagos leales que pueden desear vengarse del joven mago que destruyó a su maestro.  
  
-Si no podemos llevarlo de vuelta a la escuela, ¿dónde sugieres que lo coloquemos?.  
  
-Tengo una casa de campo cerca de Aberdeen. Prepararé un traslador y lo llevaré allí. Minerva, me temo que Hagrid puede ser incapaz de contener su felicidad de haber encontrado vivo a Harry, así que quiero pedirte que una vez que Harry, Poppy y yo partamos, le lances un obliviate. Odio tener que hacerle esto, pero es por la seguridad de Harry. Luego de eso, puedes comunicarte conmigo a través del fuego.  
  
-Muy bien, Albus. Haré lo que me pides, aunque tampoco me entusiasma mucho esa tarea- comenzaba Minerva, cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella y ambos se giraron para ver a Hagrid conduciendo a Poppy hacia ellos.  
  
-Poppy, quiero llevar a Harry hacia un lugar seguro inmediatamente. ¿Estará bien que lo traslademos por medio de un traslador?  
  
Poppy se apresuró a llegar al lado de Harry para hacer un examen rápido y superficial.  
  
-Si está lo bastante fuerte como para viajar por traslador, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso con él.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces, Minerva se quedará en mi lugar por unas pocas horas, Poppy, tú nos acompañarás, así me echas una mano sosteniendo a Harry.  
  
Dumbledore elaboró rápidamente un traslador a partir de un palo, y aferrando la mano de Harry en la suya, desaparecieron del bosque.  
  
Minerva se giró hacia Hagrid y le dijo que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien y estaba segura que Harry se recuperaría.  
  
-Sí está segura, Profesora, yo le creo.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall caminó con el guardabosques de regreso a su cabaña, y antes que pudiera sacar su varita, su compañero le preguntó:  
  
-¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de te y un pedazo de tarta de melaza con cobertura de azúcar, Profesora?  
  
-Te lo agradezco, Hagrid, eso es muy gentil de tu parte. Estoy segura que en este momento una taza de te hará maravillas con mis nervios.  
  
La pareja entró la cabaña de Hagrid, y el semi gigante comenzó sacar tazas y platos para el té. De la despensa extrajo una lata con algo que sonaba como piedras, pero era, de hecho, torta de melaza.  
  
-¿Crema o azúcar, profesora?- preguntó, mientras la tetera comenzaba a silbar. Minerva miró al hombre con cariño, odiando lo que iba a hacer, pero estaba de acuerdo con que era por la seguridad de Harry y debía ser hecho.  
  
-Lo lamento tanto, Hagrid......- sacó su varita fuera de la vista y susurró el hechizo "Obliviate". Antes que Hagrid pudiera acabar de girarse, Minerva se deslizó hacia el exterior y se encaminó hacia la oficina de la Dirección. Tomó asiento detrás del escritorio del Director. Sacando un puñado de polvos floo, los echó en la chimenea.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore en la guarida.  
  
La cabeza de Albus apareció en el fuego.  
  
-¿Si, mi querida?  
  
-¿Cómo están las cosas, Albus? ¿El paquete llegó sano y salvo?  
  
-Sí, arribó de una pieza, y Poppy está asegurándose que todo esté en su lugar.  
  
-Bien. Por aquí todo fue hecho según lo acordado.  
  
Albus suspiró, sintiendo aversión por lo que implicaba ese 'todo'.  
  
-Tenía que ser hecho, Minerva. Debemos seguir como si todo estuviera bien, aún cuando al paquete no le esté yendo bien en el tránsito.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo sugieres que debemos guardar el contenido como un secreto ante el resto de la escuela, especialmente ante nuestra nueva 'mascota' escolar? Sabe como ha estado desde......- Minerva dejo en suspenso el resto de la sentencia.  
  
-Entiendo completamente, Minerva. Ni una palabra más. Me gustaría tomar un tiempo de espera y ver como enfocamos este asunto. En todo caso, creo que un mes puede ser suficiente tiempo para que las cosas se resuelvan por si solas.  
  
-¿Así que no mencionaremos a nadie sobre el paquete?  
  
-Exacto. Tú, Poppy y yo seremos los únicos que lo sabremos.  
  
En el medio de su conversación, hubo un golpe en la puerta. Antes que Minerva pudiera pedir a la persona que esperara, la puerta se abrió repentinamente y Severus navegó dentro.  
  
Snape se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Minerva sentada en la silla de Albus y la cabeza de éste flotando en el fuego.  
  
-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Albus?- preguntó Snape  
  
-Me he visto obligado a salir inesperadamente, Severus. Nada de que preocuparse.  
  
-¡Pero Albus, el señor Potter está perdido y deberías estar aquí en caso de que se descubra algo! ¿Se sabe algo?- el Maestro de Pociones se veía casi frenético en su búsqueda de información sobre el paradero de Harry Potter.  
  
-Me temo que no se ha sabido nada hasta ahora, mi muchacho. Tenemos que ser pacientes y esperar que esté bien.  
  
Severus agachó la cabeza y suspiró con desasosiego.  
  
-Muy bien. Estaré en las mazmorras si acaso descubres algo- antes de partir, giro de nuevo-. ¿Me informarás si averiguas cualquier cosa?- sonó más como una orden que como una petición.  
  
Minerva lo miró extrañada.  
  
-Por supuesto, Severus.  
  
Después que Snape salió, Minerva se volvió a Albus para continuar su conversación.  
  
-¿Me preguntó de qué se trató todo eso?  
  
-Ahh, Minerva, Severus es un hombre misterioso y apasionado. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede estar pasando por su mente?- rió suavemente.  
  
-Ni siquiera quiero tratar de suponer a qué se debe su repentino interés en Harry- confesó Minerva, todavía ligeramente confundida por el repentino cambio del comportamiento de su colega y su preocupación por este estudiante en particular- Estaré deseando escuchar las nuevas noticias cuando regreses, Albus. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer ausente?  
  
-Tanto tiempo como le tome a nuestro paquete regresar a su legítimo destino. Así que me comunicaré contigo a través del fuego en una semana. Y Poppy te puede llevar noticias frescas luego de cada visita.  
  
-¿Puede Hogwarts estar sin tu presencia durante tanto tiempo?  
  
-Sabes que no puedo dejar esto aquí solo, Minerva. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia de cómo podría manejarlo?  
  
-Ninguna que me venga a la mente en este momento, a menos que nos alternemos, una semana aquí y otra allí. Porque si permaneces fuera un tiempo demasiado largo puede prestarse a especulaciones.  
  
-Eso suena bien, mi querida. Entonces, me pondré en contacto contigo en una semana. Cuida todo por mí y gracias, Minerva.  
  
-Muy bien, entonces. Te mandaré una lechuza a mitad de semana y así decidimos que hacer. Y no me agradezcas todavía, Albus. Esperemos primero a ver como marchan las cosas.  
  
-Cuídate- se despidió Albus y la comunicación se terminó. El anciano retrocedió un paso para salir del fuego y se giró, sólo para encontrarse de frente con Poppy-. Este....¿escuchaste todo?  
  
-Sí, Director, lo hice. ¿Ocultar al señor Potter por un mes sin decirle a nadie? ¿Está seguro que es buena idea? Sería mucho mejor si lo lleváramos a San Mungo.  
  
-De eso estoy seguro, Poppy, pero un puedo arriesgar su seguridad durante este tiempo. Todavía hay demasiados cabos sueltos. Minerva y yo nos ocuparemos de su cuidado diario, mientras tú lo visitarás a diario durante una media hora, cuando nadie extrañe tu ausencia.  
  
-Muy bien, Albus- Poppy lanzó una nueva mirada sobre Harry, y sentándose a su lado, deliberó:  
  
-Válgame Dios, señor Potter, su ausencia ciertamente tiene al Maestro de Pociones alterado. ¿Me pregunto por qué necesitaba escuchar sobre su paradero con tanta ansiedad?  
  
Harry se movió ligeramente ante la mención del Maestro de Pociones y murmuró con incoherencia ¿Severus? Antes que la oscuridad le reclamase otra vez.  
  
Continuará........  
  
Si, todavía lo sabemos, es corto, cortísimo, pero muy bueno, ¿a que sí? Y no olviden ponernos review a ver que les parece ¿vale? Besotes.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Gala Snape: Así se hace, resiste la tentación por fuerte que sea jeje. Besos  
  
marla: Pues a las chicas del grupo no podemos convencerlas que hagan los capítulos más largos porque la historia ya está terminada, pero más adelante hay cap. Un poco más extensos. Sobre My Man Friday, lo estamos traduciendo pero sólo lo subimos a nuestro grupo Amigos del Slash (la dirección la encuentras en nuestro perfil) Es que si lo ponemos aquí nos borran al día siguiente, jeje y A moment está casi listo. Bye.  
  
RAC: ¿Nitrato de plata? No te conviene porque nos estamos protegiendo con el diccionario de inglés y si se daña.........Esperamos que te siga gustando. Chaito.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues si, más adelante sabremos que pasa, pero por lo pronto tendrás que seguir con la duda porque ese viejito maquiavélico y desconsiderado raptó a Harry. ¿A quien se le ocurre no llamar a Sevie para que le diera una pocioncita? Besos.  
  
Saiko: que bueno que te guste la historia, a nosotras también. No sabemos por que no pudiste entrar, será que en tu correo apareces como menor de 18 años? Si no consigues entrar, mándanos un correo a alima212003yahoo.es y te mandamos una invitación.  
  
Txiri: Hola preciosa, que bueno que pudiste escribir y ojalá sigas así. ¿Y no se iba a desmayar Sirius?, no sólo por la impresión sino por la borrachera jeje. Besos  
  
Azalea: Pues parece que está tan malito por culpa de Tom ¿por quién más sino? Y todo lo que pides seguro pasara (eso esperamos) pero no por ahora, pues un viejito entrometido está haciendo de las suyas. Besitos.  
  
Luzy Snape: Pues el chico está mal y de paso el viejito loco lo secuestró y no le dijo a nadie, ni siquiera al pobre Sevie, snif, snif, así que habrá que esperar un poquito y ver si Harry se recupera ¿no?. Besos 


	5. Capítulo 5

Era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Capítulo 5  
Por sev 1970  
  
Regreso al presente día  
  
Sirius se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se preguntó cuánto habría bebido la noche anterior. Recordaba haber ido a Hogsmeade, pero no haber permanecido allí mucho tiempo, apenas el suficiente para emborracharse, supuso.  
  
Mirando a su alrededor, nada le parecía familiar. "Fui a Hogwarts a enfrentarme con Snape, entonces........Santo Cielo, todavía debo estar en los aposentos de Snape". Se sentó lentamente, tratando de evitar el enorme mareo que sabía acompañaba la resaca, luego se paró con intención de partir, cuando escuchó lo que parecía ser un gemido, proveniente del sofá. Lentamente, los eventos de la noche anterior comenzaron a repetirse en la mente de Sirius y de repente, todo lo que había visto antes de perder el conocimiento regresó a su mente..  
  
-¿Snape?- se detuvo y se dirigió rápidamente al sofá, donde encontró a Snape agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos y enrollado en posición fetal, con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro-. ¿SNAPE? ¿Puedes oírme?  
  
-Duele.....por favor......Harry-. La pálida figura apenas podía hablar, pero fue lo bastante fuerte como para que Sirius entendiera.  
  
-Mierda.  
  
Llamó a Poppy por polvos floo y en un minuto la matrona estaba atendiendo al dolorido Profesor de Pociones.  
  
De inmediato levitó a Severus hasta su cama y comenzó a examinarlo, mientras Sirius caminaba de un extremo a otro de la salita de entrada. No necesitaba una confirmación para saber qué estaba pasando o quién era el otro padre, especialmente después de escucharlo mencionar el nombre de su ahijado. Sus únicos pensamientos estaban con el bebé que habían concebido Harry y Severus. No creía que Harry estuviera muerto, pero ya había pasado un mes y no se había descubierto nada. Si una parte de Harry ahora residía dentro de Snape, haría lo que fuera para que Severus tuviera el bebé con seguridad.  
  
Severus y él se habían odiado por tanto tiempo que no sabía como iba a ser capaz de lograrlo, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Harry, y por el bebé de Harry. "Y también el bebé de Severus. No lo olvides"  
  
Severus estaba muy afligido y Poppy estaba preocupada por el bebé. Los magos no habían sido creados para transportar bebés, y el intrincado proceso que estaba teniendo lugar en el cuerpo de Severus, sólo agravaba al ya de por sí agobiado Maestro de Pociones. Todos sus signos vitales estaban bien y no tenía fiebre, pero algo le estaba causando un gran dolor, y Poppy no estaba segura de si era físico o emocional. En principio, se preguntó quién sería el otro padre. Suponía que era uno de sus compañeros Mortífagos que lo más seguro era que lo hubiera violado, alguien que debía ser muy poderoso.  
  
Suspiró con tristeza por todo lo que había tenido que enfrentar el hombre en su vida. Ahora tenía que vérselas con un hijo bastardo, porque estaba segura que Severus nunca lo entregaría ni abortaría. No era un hombre agradable para la mayoría, pero Poppy sabía que debajo de su frío exterior, descansaba un hombre gentil y amoroso, quien sólo deseaba ser amado y respetado. Sabía que el bebé le daría eso; sólo deseaba que pudiera haber alguien más que amara a Severus, que fuera un padre, en lugar de un violador.  
  
Poppy fue despertada de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Severus gimiendo palabras incoherentes. Pero entonces pensó que le había escuchado llamar a Harry. Escuchó nuevamente y no había error en lo que oyó.  
  
Salió de la habitación para encontrar un casi frenético Sirius que la miraba interrogante. La matrona no estaba segura de qué contestarle. Había prometido guardar la información sobre su embarazo en secreto. Pero no podían entender por qué alguien que sabía odiaba a Severus Snape con pasión, podía lucir tan aterrado por su condición. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente, pero lo desechó rápidamente......¡No hay modo de que estos dos pudieran estar juntos!  
  
-Gracias por avisarme, Sirius. Severus va a estar bien, le di una poción. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué está tan angustiado?  
  
Sirius sabía que Madame Pomfrey no le diría nada y él no estaba seguro de querer decirle lo que sabía; no había nada que se pudiera hacer respecto a la ausencia de Harry, que era lo único que, estaba seguro, ayudaría a Severus.  
  
Poppy parecía estar tratando de leer en el rostro del otro mago. Parecía muy preocupado, y últimamente lo había visto así con demasiada frecuencia, y sabía qué era a causa de su ahijado  
  
-No lo sé; estaba acurrucado en su sofá y gimiendo cuando lo encontré.  
  
Madame Pomfrey no pareció satisfecha con lo que oía, pero no tenía tiempo de seguir interrogando a Sirius; tenía que ir a chequear a Harry y ya estaba retrasada. Tan pronto como regresó a la enfermería, tomó lo que necesitaba y viajó por polvos floo a dónde Harry permanecía con Albus. El chico había ido mejorando lentamente, había recuperado la conciencia, pero aún no podía casi hablar. Habían decidido que todavía no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para regresar a Hogwarts. Aún cuando Voldemort ya no estaba, todavía había otros buscándolo y que estarían más que felices de saber que se encontraba bien de salud.  
  
Entró en la habitación de Harry y jadeó ante lo que vio. El joven estaba pateando y gritando mientras el Director trataba de sujetarlo. Albus se volteó hacia atrás y le lanzó una silenciosa súplica para que le ayudara. Sentándose a un lado de la cama, Poppy le dio una poción, y casi inmediatamente, él comenzó a calmarse. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que su respiración se nivelara y sus ojos se cerraran, permitiéndole dormir.  
  
-¿Qué le pasó al señor Potter, ayer estaba bien?  
  
-Escuche que comenzaba a gritar y cuando vine a calmarlo, todo lo que decía era: consíganme a Severus, quiero a Severus. Poppy, nunca antes había visto a Harry reaccionar así, ni siquiera cuando recién lo acabábamos de traer aquí. ¿Qué pasará, y por qué Harry estará llamando a Severus?  
  
"Probablemente porque en este momento, Severus es la persona con quien necesita estar, más que con cualquier otra"  
  
Poppy no podía estar segura, y posiblemente sólo fuera coincidencia, pero no lo creía. Ahora tenía que decidir qué hacer y qué decir. Lo que dijera o no podría afectar tres vidas.  
  
Como enfermera, sabía que era bastante difícil para un mago concebir un niño. Era muy raro, por ser moderada, que el embarazo de un mago llegara a feliz término; era casi seguro que el bebé sería mago, pues no había casos documentados de brujas que hubieran nacido de este tipo de unión mágica. El único modo de que un mago pudiera concebir era si ambos padres eran magos extremadamente poderosos y se amaban uno a otro con toda el alma y el corazón.  
  
"Oh mi........¿por qué no lo pensé antes? No hay manera que un mago pueda concebir un niño producto de una violación" Se necesitaba un profundo y fuerte amor, y aún así era bastante raro. Cuando un mago concebía, automáticamente se creaba un enlace entre ambos padres que sólo podía ser roto por la muerte. Uno de los efectos del enlace era que si uno de los padres sufría angustia o algo similar, el otro padre se vería igualmente afectado  
  
Poppy sólo había visto la animosidad entre Harry y Severus, y no veía como esos dos podían siquiera gustarse uno al otro, mucho menos enamorarse. Sin embargo, pensaba que era demasiada coincidencia que en menos de una hora, hubiera escuchado a sus dos pacientes diciendo el nombre del otro en medio de una gran angustia. Además, esto explicaría la inusual preocupación del Padrino de Harry por Severus; debía saber sobre el bebé. Severus y Harry habían logrado una concepción mágica, era la única explicación.  
  
-Albus, tenemos que regresar a Harry para Hogwarts en cuanto sea posible.  
  
-Poppy, sabes que todavía no está lo suficientemente bien, fue tu idea que lo dejáramos aquí más tiempo.  
  
-Lo sé, Albus, pero eso era cuando la vida de Harry era la única por la que teníamos que preocuparnos, ahora hay otras dos. Me temo que si no lo llevamos de regreso a Hogwarts de inmediato, perderemos tres magos muy poderosos......  
  
Continuará.......  
  
N/A: Los capítulos 3 y 4 relatan lo que ocurrió a Harry en el mes que estuvo desaparecido, luego que reapareció apenas unos días después de dejar a Severus. Del capítulo 5 en adelante, se regresa al tiempo actual.  
  
Chiquills, no tenemos casi tiempo , así que pedimos nos perdonen por no contestar reviews individuales. Sólo vamos a hacer unos pequeños comentarios:  
  
La historia pertenece al grupo y en total son 14 capítulos, la mayoría relativamente cortos. Lathir, que bueno que tengas internet en casa, Azalea, cálmate jeje y Luzy, ya pasó el mes. En cuanto a My Man Friday, es un unitario pero es larguísimo y por eso lo esamos traduciendo por partes, pensamos que serán alrededor de diez capítulos. Las demás interrogantes no las aclaramos porque somos muy malas, ñaca, ñaca.  
  
Gracias a Gala, Minako, marla, Olga, txiri, Ana, RAC, Little My, Lanthir, Azalea y Luzy y a todos los que leen nuestras traducciones. Y recuerden, ls queremos un montón y necesitamos sus opiniones, nuestro diccionario trabaja a base de reviews. Besotes y hasta el viernes. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Pensaba que era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Pensaba que era gripe  
  
Capítulo 6  
  
por Taran  
  
Severus salió de su dormitorio, rascándose la cabeza y frotándose el estómago. Todavía se sentía atontado por las pociones que Madame Pomfrey le había dado el día anterior. Estaba en medio de un bostezo, cuando un sonido proveniente de su sofá lo puso en alerta.  
  
-Black, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí todavía?- preguntó con irritación.  
  
Sirius gruñó mientras se desperezaba, haciendo crujir su cuello de un lado a otro.  
  
-Me quede para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.  
  
-No necesito una niñera, señor Black- Severus estaba demasiado cansado para sentirse realmente enojado, pero no podía permitir que Black lo supiera.  
  
-Es Sirius, y después de la manera en que te encontré ayer....¡maldición, claro que me importa lo que hagas!- Sirius se había asignado a si mismo la tarea de asegurar la salud y bienestar, tanto de Severus como del niño no nacido, y lo estaba tomando con mucha seriedad-. ¡Además, si vas a llevar ese niño hasta el final sin Harry, vas a necesitar toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir, Sev!  
  
Severus se sentó cautelosamente en una silla al lado de Sirius, y se frotó la frente. Sabía que Sirius tenía razón. Necesitaría mucha ayuda sólo para permanecer con vida hasta que Harry regresara a él. Ya podía sentir como su magia estaba siendo drenada hacia el niño. Pronto, las tareas diarias se volverían muy difíciles.  
  
-Vale- aceptó con abatimiento.  
  
-Vale- repitió Sirius-. Entonces todo bien...... – ahora que Severus había aceptado su ayuda, no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar-. Bien, supongo.....quizás deberíamos.....um, empezar con.....¿el desayuno?  
  
Severus suspiró y elevó sus irritados ojos, dando al otro mago un breve asentimiento. Se quedó en su silla y observó como Sirius daba traspiés alrededor de la habitación, buscando tetera y tazas. Se cubrió la boca para sofocar la risa mientras Sirius maldecía en voz cada vez más alta.  
  
-¿Quieres algo de ayuda?- preguntó mientras Sirius cerraba de golpe la puerta de otra alacena.  
  
-¡No!- el animago le sonrió y mencionó que Severus debía permanecer sentado- . No, no, todo está bien, lo tengo resuelto. Sólo quédate ahí y relájate.  
  
-Bien, ¿si estás seguro?  
  
-Oh, sí. No hay problema- Sirius se giró hacia la hilera de armarios, olvidando cuáles había revisado ya y murmurando en voz baja-. Té, ¿dónde está el maldito té? ¡Había encontrado jarras y recipientes con cualquier cosa menos té! Había toda clase de ingredientes para pociones, ¡Vaya lugar para guardarlos! Y......¿qué demonios era eso?  
  
Sirius tomó un recipiente transparente lleno de un líquido rojo. Mientras se giraba hacia la luz, pudo distinguir algo flotando dentro. Sus ojos se abrieron con la impresión.  
  
-¿¿Huevos de Hipogrifo?? ¡El hombre guarda un recipiente con huevos de Hipogrifo en su armario!- se dijo para si mismo.  
  
Severus bufó en su intento de amortiguar su risa ante la impresión y el asombro en la voz de Sirius. El animago finalmente alcanzó el último estante. Un pequeño letrero blanco mostraba la palabra 'TE'. Abrió la puerta con gesto triunfante. ¡Si! Dentro había varias cajas con bolsitas de té de diversos sabores, una gran tetera blanca y varias tazas.  
  
-Té.......en el armario del té.....¡Lógico!- dijo suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Entonces, Sev, ¿qué clase de te prefieres?- le preguntó hablando más alto, ignorando intencionadamente el bufido que venía de Severus.  
  
-Menta, por favor.  
  
-Correcto.....menta- musitó Sirius mientras sus ojos revisaban las hileras de te-. Menta....- veía recipientes con te de varios tipos de yerbas, pero ninguno con menta. Lanzó una mirada a la espalda de Severus y bajo una caja de Candy Cane Mint, imaginándose que era bastante aproximado y Severus nunca notaría la diferencia.  
  
Se sintió bastante orgulloso de si mismo. Colocó la bandeja de té, junto con bollos y mermelada que había convocado de los elfos domésticos, en la pequeña mesa entre las dos sillas que estaban ubicadas frente al sofá donde había pasado la noche. Sonrió feliz mientras le entregaba a Severus una humeante taza, y luego se sentó a disfrutar su tan bien ganado té.  
  
Sólo con el aroma, Severus pudo darse cuenta que era el té equivocado y consideró hacer pasar al hombre un mal rato con eso. El Candy Cane Mint era un té de menta, pero tenía un sabor dulzón que el té de menta normal no tenía. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar al ver el orgullo en los ojos del hombre. Sirius realmente estaba tratando de ayudar,  
  
Gracias, Bla.....Sirius- expresó con sinceridad.  
  
-De nada, Sev- contestó el otro, dándole una genuina sonrisa.  
  
Severus tomó un bollo y le dio un mordisco. Inmediatamente sintió un peso en su estómago y lo regresó al plato.  
  
Sirius lo miró con preocupación.  
  
-Tienes que comer, Sev.  
  
-Lo sé- cerró los ojos por un momento mientras su estómago se asentaba. Tomó nuevamente el bollo y comió lentamente, recordándose constantemente que el bebé lo necesitaba.  
  
Este fue el inicio de una rutina. La siguiente semana, Sirius pasó casi todo el tiempo con el Maestro de Pociones. Se aseguró que comiera con regularidad, que descansara mucho, y no se entristeciera demasiado por la continua ausencia de Harry.  
  
Durante sus prolongadas charlas diarias, comenzó a entender realmente cuánto amaba Severus a su ahijado. La fe de Severus en el regreso de Harry fue lo que le dio fuerzas a ambos para resistir.  
  
Continuará......  
  
AVISO IMPORTANTE: Nos borraron nuestro grupo amigos del slash de un plumazo, así que quien se quiera volver a apuntar, hemos dejado la nueva dirección en nuestro perfil. ¡Necesitamos de nuevo a tods de vuelta!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Asusan Snape : Es todo un placer traducirlo y nos encanta que te guste. Y aquí tienes la continuación. Saludos.  
  
Paula Moonlight: Síp, en este fic reivindican lo que vale Madame Pomfrey, que dicho sea de paso, en este relato es un personaje genial. Hasta es viernes.  
  
OlgaxTomFelton: Que bueno que te guste y ojalá sigas intrigada jeje. Un besote también para ti  
  
beryfachu: Pues aquí está lo continuación, no te vayas a morir jeje  
  
Gala Snape: Pues ya casi se encuentran. Estate pendiente de la actualización. Besitos  
  
Txiri : tranquila que ese niño no va a morir, no señor  
  
Ana Rickman: que bueno que especules, sigue haciéndolo porque no damos datos, es que somos muuuu malas, ya sabes. Y claro que se reunirán, si no me crees, espera al próximo capítulo, ya verás. Besossss  
  
Azalea snape: Harry recibirá esa noticia muy pronto, probablemente antes de lo que esperan, confía en nosotras. Y no te preocupes, que el bebé llegara con bien, pero traerá consigo algunas cosas sorprendentes. Besitos  
  
Velia: Por supuesto que van a haber complicaciones, pero no creas, Sirius te va a sorprender (o ya te sorprendió ¿no?) Y fíjate como se está esforzando el pobre perrito. Y la enfermera va a tener mucho que ver en la trama, sí señor. Besos  
  
Luzy Snape: Mujer, ¿por qué nos vas a mandar mail bomba?, mira que no hay por qué liquidar al mensajero.......o en este caso, a las traductoras jeje. Y no te preocupes que pronto tranquilizaremos al viejito loco. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos 


	7. Capítulo 7

Pensaba que era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
I Thought It Was The Flu  
  
Capítulo 7  
  
Por Corgi  
  
Decir que Poppy Pomfrey estaba enojada era quedarse corto. Estaba lívida. Si alguno de sus estudiantes la viera en ese momento, la hubieran temido aún más que al mismo Severus Snape y a perpetuidad. En ese momento, la razón de su enfado residía en la Guarida, velando por Harry Potter. Necesitaba traer al joven de regreso. ¿Por qué Albus era incapaz de entenderlo? No, él no la había dejado, ¡al menos no hasta que le dijera quién, qué, dónde y cómo! Pero ella no le diría pues se encontraba atada por el juramento de proteger la privacidad de su paciente, que realizó cuando le entregaron su licencia para practicar. No, el viejo tonto no conseguiría que hiciera eso.  
  
Tenía que pensar, pero primero necesitaba calmarse, antes que un estudiante herido viniera buscándola. Caminó hasta la alacena donde guardaba sus suministros de pociones y revisó desordenadamente buscando un tranquilizante. Finalmente encontró algo al fondo del gabinete y lo tomó de un bocado. Mientras esperaba que la poción surtiera efecto, se sentó a reorganizar sus medicamentos, pensando que una tarea común ayudaría a la poción a relajarla. Finalmente, sintió que ya no estaba a punto de arrancar su cabello. Se retiró a su oficina y convocó un elfo doméstico, para pedirle una taza de té y algunos bocadillos. Antes que pudiera parpadear dos veces, el pequeño regresó con los alimentos pedidos y ella le agradeció su ayuda.  
  
Mientras comía y bebía, comenzó a sopesar sus opciones. Sabía que si no regresaba a Harry con Severus, perdería tanto al mago mayor como al niño que llevaba. Sirius también quedaría devastado, pensando que el último enlace que tenía con su ahijado había fallecido junto con el hombre que Harry amaba. Realmente, no tenía opciones. Pasó una hora pensando el modo de convencer a Albus que la dejara traer al joven mago de regreso a Hogwarts, y tomó conciencia de que su tiempo se agotaba. Una vez que decidía algo, Albus podía ser tan testarudo como Severus. Ésta era una de las razones por las cuales entendía al Maestro de Pociones mejor que al resto del profesorado.  
  
Sus pensamientos se quebraron cuando llegaron cuatro estudiantes arrastrados por sus compañeros de clase, con hojas brotando salvajemente por todos lados. Un fluido goteaba por las ropas de las víctimas indicando que había ocurrido un nuevo accidente de pociones en las mazmorras. Afortunadamente, Severus se encontraba lejos de la explosión. No sabía qué efectos impropios podían tener sobre el bebé las pociones preparadas. Después de administrarles el antídoto y dejarlos en observación por una hora, los sacó a la puerta y regresó a su dilema.  
  
Por como veía la situación, no podía obedecer a Dumbledore y dejar a Harry en La Guarida con un posible riesgo de Severus y su niño. En realidad, si lo veía bajo la óptica lógica, su trabajo no significaba nada, comparado con el juramento que había hecho. Como los muggles, los medimagos y medibrujas tomaban el Juramento Hipocrático, pero a diferencia de los doctores muggles, los brujos quedaban atados al juramento. Si iban contra la letra y el espíritu de dicho juramente, su magia se destruía para siempre. Bajo esa luz, Poppy nunca había tenido elección. Tenía que llevarse a Harry. ¿Pero cómo lo hacía? Su principal obstáculo sería incapacitar a Albus. Era demasiado poderoso como para que pudiera aturdirlo con un hechizo. Quizás a Sirius se le podría ocurrir algo para distraer al viejo tonto. Si Black lograba conseguir algún modo de distracción, Poppy podría traer a Harry usando la red floo. Y si hubiera algún lugar para ocultar a los dos hombres, estaría resuelto.  
  
Cuando levantó la vista hasta el reloj de su oficina notó que era hora de cenar. Caminó al Gran Comedor, se sentó en su lugar habitual al lado de la Profesora Sprout y pasó la comida conversando acerca de los nuevos descubrimientos sobre plantas medicinales mágicas. Flora estaba muy excitada por el descubrimiento y rebozaba de gozo al ser una de la pocas personas seleccionadas para hacer un intento de cultivarla en un medio ambiente controlado. Poppy aprovechó la oportunidad para observar a Severus y midió cómo se estaba sintiendo sin que lo supiera. De verdad que no le gustaba como se veía. Tenía que traer a Harry lo antes posible. Tenía que poner su plan en acción mañana mismo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Pasó el resto de la comida conspirando, mientras hacía los comentarios apropiados a la Profesora Sprout para disimular su falta de atención.  
  
La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para la agotada mente de Poppy, pero necesitaba ponerse en movimiento. Se recetó a si misma una poción estimulante, recogió las cosas que necesitaba para Harry y Severus para ese día, y llenó una segunda mochila con medicamentos para un largo recorrido. Encogió esta última bolsa y la ocultó en uno de sus bolsillos. Mirando al reloj, decidió que no era demasiado temprano para conseguir a Severus, pues el hombre era famoso por ser madrugador. Otro tanto no se podía decir de Black, pero no tenía que levantarlo.  
  
La matrona salió rumbo a las mazmorras con una sonrisa que radiaba determinación. Golpeó en el retrato que guardaba los aposentos de Snape y se sorprendió al ver que quien contestaba era ni más ni menos Sirius Black.  
  
-Buenos días, Sirius, necesitó revisar a Severus.  
  
-Buenos días. Él acaba de desayunar- contestó Sirius, mientras se apartaba para cederle el paso a Poppy.  
  
Ella miró alrededor hasta que encontró a Severus sentado en uno de los sillones. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, pero a la medimaga le alegró ver que Sirius estaba haciendo que el delgado mago comiera. Firme en su resolución de lograr que Harry se alejara de Albus, cruzó la habitación hasta Severus.  
  
-Buenos días, Poopy. Veo que estás aquí para hurgarme y pincharme nuevamente- en nivel de agotamiento en la voz del hombre era notable tanto para Sirius como para Poppy.  
  
-Sí, Severus. Estoy aquí para examinarte nuevamente. Estaré aquí cada mañana hasta que nazca el bebé. No quiero pasar por alto nada. Pero necesito un favor tuyo antes que empecemos. Tengo un paciente que necesita una casa segura. Es un personaje de un alto nivel y necesito ubicarlo en un lugar donde no pueda ser localizado. Lo traería aquí, pero ni en Hogwarts estaría seguro.  
  
-La mayor parte de los refugios de la Orden son conocidas por Albus. De hecho, todos son conocidos por Albus y al menos otro miembro de la Orden; si necesitas un lugar verdaderamente seguro, no elijas ninguna de esas casas.  
  
Severus tenía una mirada pensativa, pero Poppy no sabría decir si estaba buscando algún otro lugar y imaginándose a quien estaba tratando de ocultar la mujer.  
  
-Hay una pequeña finca de campo dentro de las tierras de mi familia que es segura. Hay una gran cantidad de escudos y hechizos de protección en el lugar, que hace difícil encontrarlo. Tanto Albus como el Ministerio desconocen su existencia. ¿Serviría?  
  
-¡Será perfecto, Severus! ¡Gracias!- exclamó la mujer con alivio. Ahora tenía un lugar para ocultar a los hombres hasta que Harry estuviera mejor.  
  
-Déjame llamar a un elfo doméstico y asegurarme que el lugar esté listo para ser ocupado. Ellos han estado haciendo las reparaciones necesarias aunque no se use. Así que no les tomara mucho tiempo arreglar cualquier cosa que no esté a punto- comentó Severus, mientras se dirigía hacia su escritorio. Cuando lo alcanzó, revolvió hasta sacar una pequeña caja, y sacando el contenido, llamó-: ¡Miffy!  
  
Se escuchó un pequeño crack y la elfina doméstica Miffy apareció, inclinándose y revisando el entorno para verificar si algún peligro amenazaba a su amo. Cuando se enderezó, levantó la vista hacia Severus esperando instrucciones.  
  
-¿ Miffy, podrías tú y los demás preparar Thornwall Cottage, por favor? Madame Pomfrey llevará un paciente para su recuperación, y nadie debe saber que ese paciente se encuentra allí.  
  
-Sí, amo Severus, Miffy se encargará de eso- con otro clap, la pequeña elfina salió a cumplir las órdenes de su amo.  
  
-La finca estará lista en unos momentos- se giró hacia Poppy antes de continuar-. Miffly se asegurará que la red floo esté abierta para que lleves a tu paciente.  
  
Gracias, Severus; agradezco el uso de la casa de campo. ¡Ahora, andando a la habitación! Necesito hacerte algunas exploraciones.  
  
Severus se dirigió a la habitación y se acostó en la cama con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. Poppy le dio una pequeña y divertida sonrisa y colocando su bolso en la mesita de noche, comenzó a registrarla buscando una poción nutritiva que había traído para él, y una poción para dormir de efecto leve para mezclarla. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de Severus, sacó la ampolla y la colocó en la mesita de noche, y sacó la varita de su bolsillo. Comenzó a explorar y encontró que el bebé estaba bastante saludable, aunque la salud de Severus declinaba pues el bebé consumía todos sus recursos. Toda esta información hizo que la determinación de Poppy sobre traer de vuelta a Harry se afianzara; ¡aunque tuviera que golpear al Albus con una roca en la cabeza, hoy mismo rescataría al joven mago!  
  
-El bebé está muy saludable, Severus, pero tus recursos están muy débiles. Necesitas comer y dormir más. Trata de hacer pequeñas comidas a lo largo del día, de forma que no sientas náuseas o incomodidad. Tómate la poción nutriente y descansa el resto del día.  
  
Severus tragó la poción después de un breve asentimiento en señal de aceptación se las instrucciones de la medimaga. Le dirigió una sospechosa mirada al detectar el gusto de la poción del sueño, pero cayó dormido antes que pudiera gruñirle. Poppy arropó al hombre dormido y se apresuró hacia el saloncito para hablar con Sirius. Una vez en la habitación, con rapidez lanzó un hechizo de silencio y otro para cerrar las puertas antes de girarse al ex-fugitivo.  
  
-Sirius, necesito tu ayuda. No quiero que digas nada a Severus hasta después que esté hecho. Harry fue encontrado, pero Albus lo tiene oculto por su seguridad.  
  
-¡Poppy, eso es fantástico! ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuándo va a regresar?- Sirius saltaba alrededor de la habitación como un cachorro.  
  
-Ese es el problema por el que necesito tu ayuda, Sirius. Albus no quiere que regrese a Hogwarts porque su magia a mermado seriamente y ha perdido gran cantidad de sangre. Está estable pero sin defensas. ¿Tú conoces la condición de Severus?  
  
-Sé que está embarazado y sé que Harry es el padre, pero ¿por qué Albus cree que no podemos protegerlo aquí? Estoy consciente que aún existen Mortífagos que quieren matar a Harry, pero no es razón para mantenerlo lejos de su casa.  
  
-Eso es exactamente lo que Albus está temiendo. Es inflexible respecto a que Harry debe permanecer oculto, pero si no traemos a Harry aquí perderemos a Severus y al bebé. En los embarazos masculinos, ambos padres deben estar en cercano contacto para que el padre embarazado permanezca saludable y el bebé se desarrolle. Necesito poner a Albus fuera de acción el tiempo suficiente como para llevar de contrabando a Harry hasta la finca. ¿Se te ocurre algo? Si debo hacerlo, soy capaz de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero sería mejor si puedo evitarlo. No puedo aturdirlo simplemente; sus protecciones personales son demasiado fuertes para que pueda hacer eso.  
  
-Déjame correr a Hogsmeade y comprar unos caramelos de limón. Luego los mezclaré con una fuerte poción para dormir. Sé que entre sus existencias, Severus tiene algo para quitarle el gusto. Esto sacaría a Albus de tu camino el tiempo suficiente como para ocultar a Harry. ¿Vas a llevar a Severus allí también?  
  
-Sí, también quiero a Severus allí. Necesito que esté en estrecho contacto con Harry durante su embarazo. Iré a la oficina de Albus y llevaré una bolsa de esos condenados caramelos en nombre de Minerva. Le diré que me pidió que se los llevara durante mi visita de ayer. Y regresaré.  
  
-Bien, Poppy. Yo rescataré esa poción y empacaré las pertenencias de Severus. Yo ni siquiera he desempacado todavía.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de querer sufrir la cólera de Albus, Sirius?- preguntó Poppy antes de retirar los encantamientos.  
  
-A pesar de mi manera de actuar, Poppy, sé cuanto le debo a Severus por esas pociones que me regresaron la salud después que Harry y los demás sacaron mi cuerpo del Velo en el Departamento de Misterios. Haré cualquier cosa para ayudarlos a él y a Harry. Puede que no me entusiasme demasiado la relación de mi ahijado con Severus, pero si es verdaderamente feliz no interferiré, ni permitiré que Albus los hiera  
  
-Eso es perfecto para mí, Sirius. No me entusiasma demasiado la idea de romper mi juramento y perder mi magia por la terquedad de Albus- asintió a Sirius y dejó la habitación.  
  
Una hora más tarde, se encaminaba enérgicamente hacia la habitación de Harry en el Refugio. Albus estaba sentado al lado de Harry, quien miraba el techo aturdido, luciendo pálido y cansado.  
  
-¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Harry?- mientras sacaba los medicamentos que debía tomar el joven.  
  
-He estado mejor- susurró el chico con aspereza y miró con aversión las pociones colocadas en fila en la mesita de noche.  
  
-¡Antes de que te des cuenta, estarás bien!- lo animó la medimaga, sintiendo cada palabra aunque no de la manera que Albus pensó que lo hacía.  
  
-Ves, Harry, todo va a estar bien, mi muchacho- Albus le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.  
  
-Oh, antes que lo olvide. Minerva te envió una bolsa de caramelos de limón. Pensó que podrían estarse agotando tus provisiones.  
  
-Siempre puedo contar con Minerva para saber qué necesito antes que yo. Precisamente estaba pensando enviarle una lechuza pidiéndole algunos- Albus rió entre dientes, tomó la bolsita de Poppy e inmediatamente la abrió y se metió uno en la boca después de ofrecerles a sus huéspedes. La mujer no podía creer en su buena suerte mientras Albus chupaba la poción del caramelo y caía dormido.  
  
Levitó al dormido Director hasta la otra habitación y sacó el caramelo remanente en su boca. Una vez que había dispuesto de él son seguridad, se apresuró a regresar a la habitación de Harry y atrapó al joven mago intentando escapar.  
  
-¡Oh, no. Tú no vas a ninguna parte, jovencito!- lo regañó, mientras lo empujaba de regreso a la cama.  
  
-¡Me tengo que ir, Poppy!¡Tengo que regresar a la escuela!  
  
-Te llevaré con Severus tan pronto te tomes esta poción. Está desesperado desde que desapareciste.  
  
-¿Lo está?  
  
-Sí, lo está. Ahora bébelo. Mientras más pronto lo hagas, más pronto podremos partir- sonrió mientras veía como Harry tomaba la poción tan rápido como podía-. Ahora inclínate sobre mí y viajaremos con polvos floo hasta la casa de Severus- tomó un puñado de polvos floo y gritó "Thorwall Cottage! y desaparecieron en una llama de fuego verde.  
  
Una vez en la casita rural, Poppy condujo a Harry a la habitación principal y llamó a un elfo doméstico con un cordón de seda colocado a un lado de la cama.  
  
-¿Qué necesita la señora de Miffy?- preguntó la elfina que apareció.  
  
-Por favor, cuida a Harry hasta que llegue tu Amo Severus, por favor- luego que la elfina asintió, se giró hacia el chico-. Harry, duerme hasta que llegue Severus. Si necesitas algo, pídeselo a Miffy.  
  
-Bien, Poppy- aceptó Harry y se volvió hacia la elfina para agradecerle su ayuda.  
  
La medimaga abandonó la habitación y regresó a la chimenea para llamar a Sirius. La cabeza del animago apareció en las llamas y la interrogó inmediatamente.  
  
-¿Lo conseguirte, Poppy? ¿Está bien?  
  
-Sí, está aquí, pero muy cansado. Trae aquí a Severus nseguida- por encima del hombro de Sirius, observó a Severus que entraba en la habitación-. ¡Severus, necesito que me ayudes aquí inmediatamente! ¡Por favor!  
  
-Sal del camino que allá voy- contestó Severus, sin cuestionar a Poppy-. ¿Cuál es el problema con tu paciente y qué necesitas hacer?- preguntó sin preámbulos.  
  
-Juzga por ti mismo, Severus. Está en la habitación principal con Miffy.  
  
Severus caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta sin notar que Sirius había llegado y cerraba la red floo. Se encaminó hacia la habitación y se detuvo aturdido por el impacto. Un grito de "Harry" se desgarró de la garganta del mago embarazado mientras corría hacia la cama.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de improviso y la primera sonrisa que había visto en el mago de ojos verdes desde que lo habían encontrado iluminó su rostro cuando vio al Maestro de Pociones. El joven mago saltó de la cama hacia los brazos del otro hombre y ambos gritaron a un tiempo "te amo". Tanto Poppy como Sirius tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras eran testigos del reencuentro, pero Poppy sabía que lo peor aún estaba por venir dentro de este peligroso embarazo.  
  
Continuará........  
  
REVIEW  
  
Mickaelle: Bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones pero debemos aclarar que las musas no son nuestras (ojalá) sino de las autoras de esta historia, que fue escrita por un grupo e intervinieron varias personas. Nosotras nos limitamos a traducirlas y hasta el sol de hoy hemos actualizado semanalmente en intentaremos seguir haciéndolo así ,  
  
marla: que bueno que te guste la historia y sobre actualizar 2 capítulos semanales es imposible, tenemos demasiadas historias. ¿Nos perdonas? Besitos.  
  
AsusanSnape: Sí, de veras que el perrito es polifacético jeje. Imaginamos que no es maternidad sino paternidad, y ya vimos que te uniste de nuevo a nuestro grupo. Bienvenida. Besos.  
  
Minako: Bueno, creo que tus dudas aún no resultaron despejadas, pero en el próximo capítulo seguro. La longitud de los capítulos escapa de nuestras manos, ya que el fic está listo y nosotras sólo lo traducimos, y Nacido del Odio, lo actualizaremos muy pronto. Besos  
  
Gala: Si, aquí entre tu y nosotras te diremos que esto es definitivamente un universo alterno donde Sev y Sirius se aman, jajjajja. ¿Pero verdad que sería lindo que fueran amigos? Por lo menos en esta historia nos damos gusto. Y viste que ya se encontró nuestra parejita, no tuviste que esperar tanto. Besotes.  
  
Luzy Snape: ¿Y vas a seguir con la agresividad? Vaya por Dios jeje. Pero reflexiona, si nos despachas la traducción se queda a la mitad. ¿Te parece buena idea? ¿No verdad? Menos mal porque a nosotras tampoco juasjuas. Y para que calmes tus ansias (que conste que las amenazas no tuvieron nada que ver) pues aquí se encontraron por fin Harry/Sevie. Besitos  
  
Azalea: ¿Has leído muchos cuentos de hadas últimamente, verdad? Aunque si que fue un reencuentro romántico, ambos estaban hechos un desastre pero eso es un pequeñísimo detalle. Además, recuerda que cuando dicen 'y fueron felices para siempre' la historia se acaba, y a esta aún le quedan unos cuantos capítulos, así que bienvenida al mundo real, muajajajaja. Besitos  
  
Velia: Sirius haría cualquier cosa por Harry y aquí lo demuestra y Severus aparte que tiene la misma razón que el animago, únele las hormonas del embarazo jejeje. No, el no malinterpretará nada, más bien agradecerá la ayuda a quien corresponda. Besitos 


	8. Capítulo 8

Pensaba que era gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
I Thought It Was The Flu  
  
Capítulo 8  
  
Por goldenpaw  
  
Poppy y Sirius se alejaron dejando a Harry y Severus unos momentos de soledad, antes de examinarlos para verificar cómo les habían afectado sus respectivos viajes y observar si el hecho de estar juntos mejoraba su condición física.  
  
Severus y Harry había guardado silencio luego de su declaración de amor y sólo se habían sentado en el extremo de la cama mirándose fijamente, pensando que estaban soñando y temiendo que todo desaparecería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
  
Severus estiró una mano y acarició tentativamente un lado del rostro de Harry, deseando rememorar los rasgos de su amado; había pasado demasiado tiempo, un mes, desde la última vez que se había mirado en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Los ojos de Harry se cerraron ante el suave toque de los dedos de Severus sobre su piel, se inclinó para disfrutar el sabor del contacto y suspiró con felicidad.  
  
-Te he extrañado tanto, Harry. El último mes ha sido el infierno sin ti. Quería decirte que te amaba antes que te fueras, pero no fue hasta que habías partido cuando las palabras vinieron- colocó su frente contra la del joven y exhaló con alivio-. Pero ya estás aquí y hay muchas cosas que quiero contarte, que tengo que contarte.  
  
Harry enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Severus y se aferró a él como a la propia vida. Sus fuerzas no habían regresado completamente y su jubiloso salto de la cama lo había cansado un tanto.  
  
-Estoy tan cansado, Severus. Durante este último mes, he estado bandeándome entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, el daño resultante de mi pelea con Voldemor fue muy extenso, pero cuando despertaba en todo lo que podía pensar era en regresar a tu lado. También te extrañé muchísimo, tú eras lo único que me impulsaba a regresar.  
  
-Todos pensaban que estabas perdido o muerto, ¿sabías? Pero muy profundo dentro de mí, sabía que todavía estabas vivo, pero más allá de eso no tenía idea.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, aturdido.  
  
-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Quieres decir que Sirius, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, todos creían que me había ido o estaba muerto? ¿Por qué Dumbledore o McGonagall no les dijeron que estaba bien, bueno, no bien, pero vivo y en manos seguras?  
  
-No lo sé, pero creo que Poppy sí, y me aseguraré de preguntarle cuando regrese. Estoy seguro que los demás no han perdido las esperanzas todavía; si yo no lo hice , es seguro que ellos tampoco- Severus presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de Harry y susurró contra éstos-: Aunque derramé muchas lágrimas al no tenerte cerca. No tenerte ahí, a mi lado, era un dolor pesado y enorme sobre mi corazón. Tú eres mi corazón......tú y.......nuestro niño.  
  
Harry jadeo y se retiró un poco.  
  
-¿Nuestro niño? Nosotros......¿estás esperando un bebé? ¿Cómo? Quiero decir, sé cuándo y cómo fue concebido, es sólo que no creía que fuera posible.  
  
-Ni yo, cuando Poppy me lo informó hace una semana o algo así. Pensaba que estaba padeciendo una especie de gripe y en lugar de eso, me dijo que estaba embarazado. Estoy transportando un milagro, Harry. Nuestro milagro, y esta semana ha sido muy dura para el niño y para mí. Por eso Poppy pensó en el recurso de este plan, que finalmente usó. Creo que drogó a Albus con los malditos caramelos de limón, y personalmente pienso que fue a propósito- Severus rió ahogadamente y Harry lo imitó, pero la realidad de los eventos que los había conducido hasta ese momento, finalmente los inundó.  
  
-¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Oh, Merlín!! ¡Padres!- Harry parpadeó y antes que Severus pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, el todavía enfermo joven se desvaneció en sus brazos.  
  
Por un segundo, el corazón de Severus brincó un latido, mientras el pánico lo cubría, y luego reaccionó y llamó:  
  
-¡Poppy, necesito tu ayuda aquí!  
  
La enfermera llegó precipitadamente, con Sirius pisándole los talones.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-Le conté la maravillosa noticia de que vamos a ser padres, y creo que cuando finalmente lo internalizó, se desmayó- suavemente lo cambió de posición, de forma que quedara medio cuerpo fuera, luego se levantó y subió las piernas del joven sobre la cama-. Quizás simplemente deberíamos dejar que descanse y se recupere por si sólo. Yo también podría descansar un poco. Esta semana que me he pasado balanceándome de aquí para allá me ha agotado. Pero, cielos, estoy tan alegre de estar aquí y ahora con Harry. Poppy, ¿cómo podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho?- le preguntó Severus a la medibruja mientras ella movía su varita sobre Harry para verificar que estaba bien.  
  
Asintió en señal de aprobación de cualesquiera fueran los resultados, antes de girarse a Severus y contestar su pregunta.  
  
-Ya lo hiciste, mi querido Severus. Tus palabras de agradecimiento son todo lo que necesito. Además, no podía, para el bien de mi conciencia, permitir que continuara por más tiempo lo que estaba pasando a ti, tu bebé y a Harry. Sufriré las consecuencias de lo que pase una vez que Albus imagine lo que he hecho, cualesquiera que éstas sean. Sostendré las elecciones que hice este día.  
  
-Entonces, si necesitas algo, mi apoyo verbal o cualquier otra cosa, lo tienes. Gracias de nuevo.  
  
Severus se sentó al lado de Harry y aferró suavemente su mano, su pulgar acariciando de acá para allá la suave e intacta superficie. Miró la mano que lo había tocado tan íntimamente, que le había brindado tanto placer y ternura. Parpadeó una vez más para contener las lágrimas que habían amenazado con brotar durante la última media hora. Con todo lo que amaba al bebé que llevaba dentro, deseaba profundamente que ello no hiciera estragos en sus hormonas, odiaba llorar.  
  
Poppy caminó hacia Severus y colocó una confortante mano en su hombro, dándole un cariñoso apretón.  
  
-No pienses en nada. Ahora que están juntos, ambos se empezarán a sentir mucho mejor y más ustedes mismos. Y el joven mago que llevas dentro, crecerá y florecerá bien.  
  
La cabeza de Severus giró en redondo y la miró impactado.  
  
-¿Vamos a tener un niño? ¿Estás segura?  
  
-Por supuesto. Es poco común, y tendrás que ser monitoreado cuidadosamente, pero todo embarazo masculino tiene como resultado el nacimiento de un mago. Les diré a Harry y a ti todo lo que sé, una vez que hayan descansado. Creo que es mejor que ambos se enteren a un tiempo de todos los detalles y complicaciones que se pueden esperar en el embarazo. Ahora, ve a descansar y después deberías pensar en comer algo. Tú, mi querido hombre, estás peligrosamente delgado y necesitas energía extra para mantener este bebé.  
  
Con eso, Poppy indicó al Maestro de Pociones que se acostara al lado de Harry. Él no necesito más incentivo y quitándose su túnica exterior, se acostó al lado de su amado. Poppy y Sirius partieron, pero antes de dejar completamente la habitación, se giraron y vieron a Severus alargar un brazo y tomar nuevamente las manos de Harry, como si temiera que el chico fuera a desaparecer.  
  
Continnuara.......  
  
REVIEWS  
  
AsuSan Snape: Lo que ocurre es que Dumbledore no aceptaba que Harry regresara a Hogwarts a menos que Puppy le dijera cuál era urgencia, pero ella no podía decir que Snape estaba embarazado porque rompía su juramento y le quitaban la licencia. Y tampoco podía decirle a Sevie que Harry estaba vivo, porque Albus se lo había prohibido, así que Poppy no sabía qué hacer y por eso inventó todo esto. Byes  
  
Gala Snape: Pues lo que dirá el vejete lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Este fue romántico, Harry y Sevv y Sevv y Harry, jeje. Besotes  
  
marla: tranquila, que mientras podamos, seguiremos al ritmo de un capítulo semanal, pues estos son cortitos. Bye  
  
txiri: Pues no le dio un ataque, pero se desmayó de la impresión, jajjajja. Sobre la reacción de Albus, en el próximo capítulo.  
  
Ana Rickman: Bienvenida de regreso y con computador arreglado. Sobre la reacción del vejete, la verás en el próximo capítulo. Por supuestísimo, allá donde nosotras vayamos, tú siempre tendrás tu huequito. Besotes.  
  
Little My: Pues ya sabes lo que le pasó al pobre Harry con la noticia, casi se infarta jeje. No hemos tenido tiempo de subir las traducciones al grupo, lo iremos haciendo de a poquito. Besos.  
  
Azalea: ¿¿Somos malas??? ¿Cómo Sev? ¿Cómo Draco? ¡¡Queremos ser malas!! Bueno, a Albus lo sacan de base tan pronto porque no desconfía de Poppy y...... se muere por los caramelos de limón. Jajajja.  
  
beryfachu: aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, pero no aparece Dumbie. Primero era justo que nuestra parejita se pudiera decir cositas de amor ¿no crees?  
  
Velia: Ya Harry supo la verdad y, pues este capítulo fue para la parejita ¡¡que bien que se lo merecían! Albus cayó fácil, pero cómo desconfiar de Poppy......¡Poppy! Con lo buena que es la pobre. Besiños.  
  
Luzy Snape: Imaginamos que esta vez tampoco habrá bombas mail, porque todo el capítulo fu de nuestra parejita y super tierno. Besossssss.  
  
Yuee: Este es respuesta al mensaje que pusiste en you, me and what?. El fic a que te refieres es Escapology y todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a nuestro perfil y buscarlo entre las historias escritas. Por ahora no tenemos tiempo de subirlo en la orden, pero pronto lo tendremos en nuestro grupo y en slasheaven. Besos 


	9. Capítulo 9

I Thought It Was The Flu  
  
Capítulo 9  
  
Por Corgi  
  
El anciano despertó lentamente en las brumas del amanecer. Se estiró pausadamente antes de balancear sus piernas fuera de la cama y alcanzar un par de anteojos de media luna. El mago miró a alrededor de la habitación momentáneamente confuso antes de recordar dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí. Harry Potter estaba ahí con él, en una vieja cabaña de su familia que difícilmente alguien recordaba que existiera. El joven mago estaba severamente agotado y malherido y él, Albus Dumbledore, lo había traído aquí para que se recuperara con seguridad.  
  
El sueño todavía nublaba parcialmente la mente del anciano y se preguntaba por qué su boca se sentía como si hubiera estado ocupada por un calcetín de deporte durante un largo tiempo. Miró una vez más por la habitación y se dio cuenta que no era aquella en la que dormía habitualmente. Además, se había quedado dormido con sus ropas de día, lo cual era muy inusual, especialmente cuando con un rápido pase de varita podía transformar su túnica en ropa de dormir. Se encaminó velozmente hacia la habitación de Harry, moviéndose con mucha rapidez para un anciano de más de cien años. Se abalanzó sobre la puerta abierta y vio la cama vacía. Un paquete de caramelos de limón estaba derramado por el piso. La preocupación lo consumió, mientras revisaba toda la casa buscando a su rebelde carga.  
  
Después de buscar dentro y fuera sin encontrar al joven mago, comenzó a entrar en pánico, aunque no lo mostró en el rostro. No por primera vez, se arrepintió de no haber traído al menos un elfo doméstico a la Guarida. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos floo, notando una significativa merma en el pote.  
  
-¡Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts!- gritó mientras lanzaba el polvo floo al fuego.  
  
-Buenos días, Albus. ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó la siempre práctica bruja.  
  
-Harry se fue. No está aquí y creo que utilizó la red floo para partir. Necesito que busques por el castillo en caso de que haya regresado a la escuela. Pídele a Poppy que te ayude a buscar. Yo regresaré tan pronto como cierre la casa.  
  
-Albus, no he visto a Poppy desde que vino a pedirme una bolsa de esos caramelos de limón. Dijo que tú le habías pedido algunos. No creo que haya regresado a la escuela después de su cita.  
  
-¿No ha regresado?- el anciano frunció el ceño pensativo-. Poppy me dijo que tú habías enviado los caramelos.....Ella se levó a Harry. Si la encontramos, encontraremos al chico. Ponte en contacto con Remus Lupin y Sirius Black y pídeles que se reúnan con nosotros en mi oficina, por favor.  
  
-Claro, Albus, y conduciré una investigación por las diferentes zonas de la escuela. Ella puede haberlo traído aquí. Parecía un poco desubicada cuando la vi ayer.  
  
-Está bien, Minerva, te veré en una hora.  
  
-Adiós, Albus.  
  
Al momento que la cara de la Subdirectora dejó el fuego, su comportamiento calmado lo abandonó y chispas de magia volaron de su cuerpo mientras se enfurecía contra la rebelión de la enfermera. En un arranque de ira que nadie le había visto con anterioridad, comenzó a lanzar toda clase de objetos contra la lejana pared. Prosiguió por más de media hora, antes de quedarse sin objetos que romper. Su cólera no había disminuido en lo absoluto, y prometió solemnemente convertir la vida de la medimaga en un infierno por el resto de sus días. No la despediría, era la mejor en su campo cuando se trataba de manejar adolescentes problemáticos, pero haría que pagara por su desobediencia.  
  
Mientras recorría la casa lanzando los hechizos y protecciones necesarios para mantener el lugar en orden mientras permanecía desocupado, sus pensamientos regresaron al día siguiente al que encontraron el cuerpo maltratado y exhausto de Harry. Poppy había seguido insistiendo en que lo llevaran de regreso a Hogwarts; algo sobre que tres vidas estarían en peligro si no lo hacían. No podía imaginar quien más estaría en peligro si Harry no regresaba. Y aún no sabía por qué el chico insistía en preguntar por Severus. Esos dos no se llevaban bien. Decidió que una pequeña charla con el Maestro de Pociones sería necesaria una vez que regresara a la escuela. Terminó de instalar la seguridad de la casa, apagó el fuego y dejó la edificación para aparecerse de regreso en las puertas de Hogwarts.  
  
Entró a la escuela a través de un pequeño pasadizo que daba directamente a sus aposentos privados, fuera de su oficina. Una vez ahí, se dio una rápida ducha y se cambió de ropa antes de regresar a su oficina. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Remus Lupin entrar por medio de la red floo. Se adelantó a saludar al licántropo y empapó al hombre de la situación.  
  
-¿Dónde está Sirius, Remus?  
  
-Honestamente, no lo sé. Tomó la muerte de Harry, o debería decir su desaparición, muy mal. Ha pasado una buena parte de su tiempo bebiendo. Se fue hace un par de días y no ha regresado.  
  
-Eso no es bueno. Necesito hablar con Severus, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?  
  
-Guíame, Albus- replicó el canoso hombre lobo, las preocupación por Harry y Sirius arruinando su rostro habitualmente alegre.  
  
Apenas habían llegado al pasillo cuando una agitada Minerva los interceptó.  
  
-Albus, algo debe haberle pasado a Severus. No asistió a sus clases de esta mañana y no puedo atravesar las protecciones de sus habitaciones. No se había estado sintiendo bien, y me preocupa que pueda estar enfermo y no haya dicho nada.  
  
-Estaba bajando a verlo, Minerva. ¿Tu búsqueda inicial ha dado algún fruto?  
  
-Ninguno de importancia, aunque el gabinete de medicinas de Poppy está casi vacío- Minerva retrocedió un paso, impresionada al descubrir la furia irradiando de los ojos del Director.  
  
-Minerva, voy a revisar a Severus. Me gustaría que contactaras a Kingsley, Arthur, Mundungus, y Tonks y les pidas que verifiquen en todas las casas seguras que conozcan. Remus, si me acompañas...  
  
Minerva fue a llamar por la red floo a todos los que el Director había nombrado, mientras él y Remus se encaminaban apresuradamente hacia los aposentos de Severus. En principio, el Director trató de tocar, con la esperanza de que el hombre hubiera estado simplemente durmiendo y no hubiera escuchado a Minerva. Cuando no recibió respuesta, empezó a desmantelar las variadas protecciones y trampas que el paranoico hombre había colocado alrededor de sus habitaciones. Le tomó alrededor de una hora hacerlo. Severus parecía haber colocado alrededor de sus aposentos, incluso más protecciones que antes. Cuando abrieron la puerta, la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Todas las posesiones de Severus habían desaparecido, así como sus pociones privadas y el equipo. Remus caminó a través del cuarto respirando profundamente, clasificando las diferentes esencias del recinto. Olía una esencia distinta de Severus, así como la de Poppy y.....sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y rápidamente regresó al lado del Director.  
  
-Albus, Sirius estuvo aquí.  
  
-¿No lastimaría a Severus?  
  
La preocupación en los ojos de Albus era muy evidente. Sabía que Sirius era muy capaz de haber ido con Severus, y si había decidido echarle la culpa de la supuesta muerte de Harry, pudo haber actuado en consecuencia.  
  
-No, no huelo sangre o muerte en ningún lugar de la habitación. Sin embargo, Severus no está bien, hay algo diferente en su esencia, sólo que no puedo identificar qué es.  
  
-Bueno, podemos asumir con bastante seguridad que Severus y Sirius acompañaron a Poppy en su escapada. Recientemente, Severus ha estado bastante preocupado por el paradero de Harry. Dejaré que se investiguen las casas seguras por si acaso y luego nos concentraremos en las propiedades de la familia Snape.  
  
Remus continuó ponderando los cambios en la esencia de Severus. Sabía que recientemente había percibido un aroma similar cuando visitó la casa de los Weasley. Fleur, la esposa de Bill, había sufrido un cambio similar en su esencia. Entonces, Remus abrió los ojos impactado. Se giró hacia el Director y se preparó para dejar caer la bomba sobre el ingenuo mago.  
  
-Director, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos.  
  
-Harry debe seguir escondido hasta que se recupere. No habría nada que les gustara más a los Mortífagos que quedan libres, que matarlo.  
  
-¡Debes dejarlos tranquilos, Albus! Severus no está enfermo. ¡Está embarazado!  
  
Continuara..........  
  
REVIEWS  
  
beryfachu: Que bueno que te guste. Saludos  
  
Gala Snape: Pues el viejillo, como pudiste ver, rompió toda la vajilla de la casa jeje. Aunque la última noticia puede que lo tranquilice. Eso esperamos al menos, porque si no es así, no quisiéramos estar en el pellejo de Poppy. Besitos  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues asesinarla no quiere, más bien está planeando torturarla hasta el fin de sus días y más allá, juas, juas y ahora que nuestra parejita están juntos, seguro que se recuperan muy pronto. Besotes  
  
Azalea Snape: Pues si que se enojó requetefeo el Dumbly, miedo nos da. Esperemos que se le pase pronto por el bien de Poppy y de Sirius, que si no el colegio se queda sin enfermera y Harry sin padrino. Besos  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Es un placer traducirlo y que bueno que te gustara el romance, lástima que este capítulo no fue para nadaaa romántico (en compensación hay romance en el cap. de hoy de Atracción Magnética). Sobre tu novio, piensa que él se lo pierde, si te dejó es porque es un tonto. Hay muchos peces en el río, así que anímate, toma tu caña y......¡A pescar!. ¡Animo!  
  
Velia: Sí, jeje, de tal padrino, tal ahijado. Y no le desees tanto mal a la pobre criatura y sus pobres padres. ¡Lo peor del carácter de esos dos? Suena aterrador. Besos.  
  
tatsui: Pues nosotras también esperamos que todo sea como tu dices, aunque en este capítulo el viejillo no se veía muy contento que se diga. Besos 


	10. Capítulo 10

I Thought It Was The Flu  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones que llegaron.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
I Thought It Was the Flu  
  
Capítulo 10  
por ladybrandon  
  
-¿Acabas de decir que Severus está embarazado?  
  
-Sí, Albus. Eso dije.  
  
-Y supongo que no puedes captar la esencia del otro padre, ¿cierto?  
  
-No, pero por lo que sabemos debe ser otro mago; como probablemente estarás consciente, todos los magos y brujas exudan ciertas feromonas cuando ellos o sus parejas están embarazados. En esta habitación sólo puedo captar una esencia de unas feromonas en particular. Quienquiera que sea el otro padre, no ha estado aquí por lo menos en un mes.  
  
Los ojos de Albus se abrieron de par en par antes de asentir, comprendiendo.  
  
-Oh, querido.......Bien, esto ciertamente resulta inesperado. ¿Sabes algo acerca de esa relación, Remus?  
  
-Sirius mencionó un par de veces que estaba preocupado por el interés que Harry tenía en Snape, pero aparte de eso, no mencionó nada mas.  
  
-Entonces, supongo que Poppy sabía que Severus estaba embarazado, y de alguna manera logró reunirlo con Harry. Sí......ahora puedo encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. La última semana me mencionó que teníamos que regresar a Harry a Hogwarts, porque tres vidas estaban en juego si no lo hacíamos. Cuando la interrogué sobre qué quería decir, se rehusó a dar mayores explicaciones. Con lo poco frecuentes que son los embarazos de magos, estoy consciente de los peligros; Poppy consiguió reunirlos y le estoy agradecido por eso. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera puesto remedio inmediato a la situación.  
  
A Remus le pareció escuchar un ruido afuera y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, se encontró con Sirius, quien se quedó parado con la boca abierta al ver a los dos magos en la habitación de Severus.  
  
-¿Qué están haciendo aquí ustedes dos?  
  
-Bien, Siri, yo podría hacer la misma pregunta. ¿Qué haces tratando de entrar en los aposentos de Snape?  
  
"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos voy a salir de ésta?"  
  
- Snape me necesitaba para....  
  
-Lo sabemos, Sirius. Sabemos que Severus está embarazado y Harry es el padre.  
  
Sirius los miraba boquiabierto.  
  
-Pero......¿cómo? Poppy y yo éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos- en silencio se maldijo por confirmar las sospechas de los otros y de paso implicar a la matrona, pero maldición, ahora todo saldría a la luz de cualquier manera.  
  
Después que Albus explicó todo lo que había ocurrido desde que despertó del sueño inducido por la droga hasta el momento, Sirius decidió que no tenía nada que perder con contarles todo lo que había acontecido. El Director parecía complacido y no enojado, como Sirius había pensado que estaría, y el brillo que previamente se había perdido, nuevamente tomo residencia en los ojos del anciano mago.  
  
-Sirius, ¿nos llevarías con ellos, por favor?  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras se acurrucaba más cerca dentro del cálido abrazo de Severus. Nunca se había sentido tan cálido y seguro; al ver al hombre a su lado y el amor en sus ojos, supo que había encontrado la felicidad.  
  
Severus sonrió al ver que Harry abría sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
-¿Tuviste una buena siesta?  
  
Harry asintió y sonrió mientras Severus bajaba la cabeza de forma que sus labios se encontraron en un suave y apasionado beso.  
  
Con el rostro encendido, Harry cubrió el rostro de su amado con las manos y se hundió en las profundidades de ónice.  
  
-¿Puedes creerlo? Vamos a tener un bebé. Merlín, Sev. Siempre desee una familia y ahora voy a tener una- sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Es sencillamente tan increíble. Nunca pensé que tendría ni la más remota posibilidad de que me dejaras acercarme a ti, mucho menos dormir contigo. Te quería desde hace tanto tiempo, Sev; pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo, además.....no podía imaginar lo que verías en mí, un mocoso Gryffindor. Pero esa noche, cuando supe lo que me esperaba al siguiente día, deseaba consuelo, y deseaba sentirme amado; te deseaba. Por eso fui hasta ti. Lamento si te coloqué en una situación embarazosa, no fue mi intención.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza.  
  
-No necesitas disculparte, Harry. Me sorprendí sobremanera cuando llegaste a mí, y más al darme cuenta de lo que deseabas, así como los sentimientos que surgieron en mí de forma natural. No puedo decir ni siquiera que hubiera pensado antes en nosotros dos, al menos no en esa forma. Para ser honesto, nunca pensé en estar así con nadie, pues no tenía razón para creer que alguien llegaría a estar interesado en mí. Pero esa noche.....fue todo lo que pude haber deseado y más. Cuando tú y yo estábamos uno en brazos del otro luego de hacer el amor por primera vez, supe que nunca te dejaría ir. Al principio pensé que quizás sólo querías joder, como tú decías, pero podía sentir y ver en cada movimiento que hacías y cada mirada que me dabas, que estabas entregándote a mí totalmente, y yo te regrese todo a mi vez.  
  
-Sev, hazme el amor, ¿por favor?  
  
-Harry, no hasta que estés más fuerte. Poppy parece pensar que estás mejorando y en vías de recuperarte completamente, y no pienso impedir que mejores- Harry asintió mientras Severus estrechaba el abrazo-. Amor, tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacer el amor- sonrió, haciendo que Harry hiciera lo mismo.  
  
-Dios, eres tan sexy cuando sonríes, Sev. Quiero decir, eres sexy todo el tiempo, pero no sonríes lo suficiente. Tendré que hacer algo respecto a eso.  
  
Se incorporó y beso la nariz de Severus, para luego dedicar su atención a esos labios lujuriosos que esperaban por él. Siguió bajando y comenzó a mordisquear y besar el pecho de su amado. Dio igual atención a los dos erectos pezones y luego bajo hacia el tentador ombligo que lo llamaba. Metió su lengua adentro y afuera, saboreando el gemido que provocaba en su receptivo amante. Lo chupó y lo lamió, y luego descendió lentamente hasta que ya no pudo seguir sin retirar los boxers de seda verde de su amante. De repente, se levantó con la alarma escrita en todo su rostro.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema, amor?  
  
-Oh, Dios, Sev, lo siento; no te has sentido bien y yo estoy.....- el joven lucía pensativo mientras Severus sonrió débilmente-. Lo siento.  
  
-Señor Potter.......Harry, ya estoy mucho mejor desde que me reuní contigo, y puedo asegurarte que estoy bien, y nuestro bebé está bien. No nos vas a herir- los ojos de Severus taladraron los de Harry, intentando que el joven mago le creyera.  
  
-Muy bien- Harry sonrió, mientras hacía un guiño a su muy endurecido amor-. ¿Podrías mandar un hechizo silenciador al lugar, amor?.  
  
Luego de ocuparse de eso, Harry sonrió seductoramente a su muy excitado amante. Bajando nuevamente, retiró lentamente los boxers de las largas piernas pálidas. Después que estuvieron en el piso junto con el resto de las ropas, bajó aún más y tomó a Severus en su boca, mientras el hombre bajo él se retorcía jadeando. Podía bromear con su pareja haciendo que esperara, pero ya lo había esperado por un mes  
  
Decidió tener piedad de la figura cada vez más ruidosa que estaba bajo él; aceleró el paso y tomó más de la longitud de su amado cada vez que empujaba hacia abajo. Severus gemía y gritaba el nombre de Harry con la creciente intensidad. El joven empezó a zumbar, y con unas cuantas embestidas más, Severus se liberó en la boca del chico, gritando.  
  
Subiendo, Harry lo besó profundamente en los labios, dándole algo de lo que el hombre le acababa de entregar. Entonces, comenzó a machacar su erección contra Severus, pero el hombre mayor lo detuvo.  
  
-No, Harry, todavía no.....no, ni siquiera eso- Severus sabía exactamente lo que su pareja estaba pensando; no había nada que deseara más que hacerle el amor a su joven amante y complacerlo en cada forma posible, pero sería una imprudencia, y no pensaba ser imprudente con Harry.  
  
-¡Así que, entonces tendré que ir a tomar una ducha fría?  
  
Severus lo miró con arrepentimiento pero asintió.  
  
Continuará............  
  
Lo sabemos, es muy corto, pero no es culpa nuestra. Sorryyyyyyy. También les contamos que como a la gente parece agradarle la idea, en unas semanas empezaremos la precuela de Wanted. Besos.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Maryam: Tienes razón sobre la longitud. Lo que ocurre es que esta historia es producto de un reto, y lo más probable es que la longitud de los capítulos estuviera previamente establecida. Besotes  
  
Paula Moonlight: Sip, un olfato extremadamente sensible jeje, debe ser su parte lobuna. Besos.  
  
Minako Potter: Bueno, como que casi todas tus interrogantes fueron contestadas, con mini lemon incluido. Bye  
  
RAC: No tienes que agradecer. Si, es grato ver a Dumbledore tan caído de la mata. Esperamos que te siga gustando. Bye  
  
Ana Rickman: Bueno, ya como que se calmaron las aguas y la gente se tranquilizó. Sí, el olfato de Sirius es una maravilla. A Sirius no le fue tan mal con Albus, veremos como le va a Poppy. Besitos.  
  
Azalea Snape: Pues parece que la gente se calmó, uff, menos mal. ¿5 en matemáticas? Niña mala, jajjjajja. Y ya te dejamos un mini lemon de tu pareja (y la nuestra) Besos  
  
Gala Snape: Pues parece que todo mundo se calmó. Bueno, no todos, algunos más bien se alborotaron jeje. Besitos.  
  
txiri: Bueno, al parecer el 'viejo loco' se tranquilizó. No creemos que la sangre llegue al río.......ni siquiera a la bañera. Besitos.  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Gracias por las flores a las traductoras, lo hacemos con mucho cariño. Aquí tienes algo más de las reacciones de Albus y Remus y un encuentro entre los enfermitos. Besos.  
  
Velia: Creemos que deberías disculparte con Harry y Sevie por tus crueles deseos jajjajja, aunque sería lindo ver a la 'pobre criatura indefensa' producto de estos dos. Pues ya ves parte de las reacciones de Albus y el lobito, y en el próximo capítulo hay más. Besos.  
  
Little My: Pues esta vez la pareja sí que se apachuchó tranquilamente......bueno, no, tan tranquilos no estaban. Besos. 


	11. Capítulo 11

I Thought It Was The Flu  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son nuestros. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
I Thought It Was The Flu  
  
Capítulo 11  
  
Por Corgi  
  
Mientras Sirius subía la escaleras charlaba con Remus, contándole sobre su tiempo con Severus y la conmovedora reunión entre el taciturno hombre y su ahijado. Durante todo el trayecto, se debatía sobre si debía conducir a ambos hombres con Harry y Severus. Sabía que podía confiar en Remus, pero Albus le preocupaba un tanto. Justo ahora, el hombre parecía feliz con todo. Pero Sirius no creía que Severus y Poppy se mostraran muy entusiasmados al ver al anciano en ese momento. Sopesando sus opciones, decidió pegar la carrera y tratar de eludir a los dos hombres.  
  
-¡Diablos, olvide unas cosas que Severus me pidió que recogiera! – exclamó el animago palmeándose la frente en señal de exasperación.  
  
Se giró de regreso a la habitación de Severus para tomar los artículos y luego escapar por la red floo a su casa. Mientras se regresaba, no notó que Albus le lanzaba un hechizo o que Remus lo seguía hasta la habitación del Maestro de Pociones. Una vez dentro, tomó rápidamente los libros que Severus le había pedido y los encogió, guardándolos en su bolsillo. Dio la vuelta y chocó con Remus.  
  
"Demonios" pensó, "tengo que encontrar el modo de deshacerme de Remy por unos pocos momentos"  
  
-¿Hey, Remus, podrías recoger las ampollas con la medicina del gabinete? Yo necesito buscar unas cosas en los gabinetes de la cocina.  
  
-Bien, Sirius. ¿Qué medicinas necesitas?- escuchó al hombre lobo preguntar desde el baño mientras lanzaba los polvos floo en la chimenea.  
  
-¡12 Grimmauld Place!- Sirius saltó al fuego y mientras desaparecía en medio de las llamas, pudo distinguir como Remus entraba corriendo en la habitación.  
  
Sirius llegó a su casa familiar y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta. El fuego lanzó una llamarada verde y el animago pudo ver a Remus lanzarse fuera de la chimenea, hacia él. Corrió hacia la puerta, esperando poder alcanzarla antes que Remus lo atrapara. Justo cuando estaba desapareciendo, sintió la mano de su amigo cerrándose sobre su muñeca. Se apareció en el Callejón Diagon, con Remus a remolque, y se desprendió de su mano cuando el hombre dio un traspiés. Corrió calle abajo, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, con la esperanza de despistar a Remus y poner distancia entre ellos.  
  
Corrió y corrió, zambulléndose en los almacenes y saliendo otra vez . Remus comenzaba a ganar terreno, así que se transformó en su forma de animago y continuó tratando de evadir al licántropo. Corrió calle abajo por el Callejón Knockturn con la esperanza de perder a su viejo amigo en los giros y vueltas. Padfoot atrapó un olor que dominó sus sentidos e instintivamente, su forma de animago asumió el control y rodó en un desagradable charco de líquidos y semi-líquidos, la mayoría de ellos no identificados. Esperando que el asqueroso hedor que ahora lo cubría confundiera el olfato hipersensible del licántropo, rápidamente atravesó el resto de las calles que conducían al centro del comercio del Mundo Mágico y regresó al Callejón Diagon. Retomó su forma humana, y comenzó una serie de apariciones con la intención de ocultar su rastro.  
  
El destino final de Sirius era Thornwall Cottage, la propiedad de Severus. Rápidamente se lanzó varios hechizos de limpieza y remoción de olor, antes de entrar en la casa. Vacío sus bolsillos y retornó los libros que había traído a su tamaño original. Luego de ejecutar esta última tarea, buscó a Poppy. La encontró camino a la habitación de Harry y Severus y le contó un rápido resumen de lo que había pasado en la escuela. No notó que los enfermos estaban parados en la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Revisa si lleva algún encantamiento de rastreo, Poppy. No me extrañaría que Albus sospechara que Sirius escaparía- sugirió Severus, caminando para tomar los libros que el animago había traído.  
  
-Tienes razón, Severus; le lanzó un encantamiento de rastreo. Supongo que pronto tendremos compañía- mientras dispersaba el hechizo, la medibruja echaba humo ante la mala suerte que tenían  
  
-Lo lamento, gente. Debí ser más cuidadoso. Albus descubrió lo del embarazo; Remus detectó el cambio en el aroma de Severus. El viejo parecía feliz pero no estoy seguro. Debí haber chequeado si no me habían lanzado algún hechizo una vez que perdí a Remus.  
  
-¿Cómo perdiste a Remus y a su nariz?- preguntó Harry, la curiosidad escrita en su rostro.  
  
-Uhmm, es un tanto embarazoso. Mientras intentaba escapar de él, me transformé en mi forma animal y decidí rodar sobre algo bastante oloroso para ocultar mi esencia. No sé qué era ni quiero saberlo. El Callejón Knockturn es de por si bastante asqueroso para además entrar en detalles- el rostro de Sirius adquirió un brillante tono rojo cuando alguien empezó a reír.  
  
- Bien, ahora que ya tuvimos nuestra sesión de risas del día, caballeros, necesito explicarles algunas cosas sobre el embarazo, así que tomen asiento- ordenó Poppy a los hombres, sentándose para una charla prolongada. Antes que pudiera empezar a hablar, un bang hizo eco arriba.  
  
-¿Qué fue eso?- Sirius se paró al instante, sacó la varita y caminó hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Mis elfos domésticos se enteraron de mi estado y en el estilo tradicional de los elfos de la casa, exageraron. Están trasladando hasta aquí la antigua guardería familiar y decidieron redecorar el mobiliario y el ambiente allá arriba- explicó Severus con un largo suspiro de sufrimiento-. Nunca escucharon cuando se les dijo que hicieran algo discreto.  
  
-Bien, aunque suena como si tuvieran una pareja de hipogrifos con ellos- Sirius regresó a su asiento y centró su atención en la medibruja, quien estaba a punto de lanzarse en su conferencia.  
  
-Como le dije antes a Severus, el embarazo masculino siempre produce magos. A diferencia del femenino, el niño que porta un hombre sobrevive gracias a la magia de ambos padres; esa es la razón por la que Severus estaba tan fatigado el otro día. Cuando el niño es concebido, se forma un enlace entre los padres que comunica las necesidades de el bebé al otro padre. El embarazo es muy difícil ya que drena la magia del que lo lleva hasta el punto que ni siquiera puede usar su propia magia. Este punto llega generalmente alrededor del sexto mes de embarazo. Como las brujas, los magos portan al bebé nueve meses, pero a partir del sexto mes debe realizarse una poción y un hechizo para fomentar la formación del canal de nacimiento. Pueden ocurrir varias complicaciones, pero dado que estoy observando a Severus desde el primer mes de embarazo, no creo que ocurra ninguna de ellas. El problema más inquietante sería si la poción y el hechizo fallaran en la formación del canal de nacimiento. Entonces el portador debería ser transformado para formar uno. El principal problema para ustedes dos es que Severus no puede elaborar la poción, así que tendrá que dirigir a Harry desde el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
Severus gimió cuando el último pedacito de información fue expuesto y miró hacia Harry, esperando que su amor no se ofendiera. Harry, por su parte, estaba muy pálido y parecía estar al borde del pánico.  
  
-No te preocupes, Harry. Aquí no hay ningún Slytherin que añada ingredientes adicionales a tu caldero- Severus se vio recompensado con una trémula sonrisa de Harry.  
  
Poppy iba a agregar algo pero fueron interrumpidos por un toque en la puerta. Un hilo de preocupación ató a todos mientras Sirius despachaba con un movimiento de la mano al elfo doméstico que iba a abrir. Caminó hasta la puerta, respiró profundamente y tiró para abrir.  
  
-Buenas noches, Sirius. ¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Albus con una sonrisa en el rostro y el maldito brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Remus estaba parado tras él, mirando sobre su hombro.  
  
Sirius se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a los dos hombres. Ambos saludaron a una muy enojada Poppy, quien los amenazó con sus propias vidas si causaban una onza de angustia a sus pacientes. Sirius luchó por contener la risa ante la apariencia aturdida e impactada de los rostros de Albus y Remus. No muchas personas podían impresionar al Director y esa era una visión que no tenía precio. Poppy condujo a sus invitados hasta el cuarto de estar donde Severus estaba dormitando, acostado en un diván y usando el regazo de Harry como almohada.  
  
Remus y Albus corrieron hacia Harry y lo felicitaron en voz baja. Luego de eso se sentaron en las sillas que habían traído los elfos domésticos de la mansión y Poppy siguió con el discurso que estaba dando a Harry y Severus, liberada con las amenazas ofrecidas a Albus.  
  
-Si hubiera sabido sobre el embarazo, Poppy, hubiera llevado a Severus a la Guarida para reunirse con Harry- dijo Albus con remordimiento-. Nunca quise herir a ninguno de ellos, sólo quería que Harry se recuperara con seguridad.  
  
-Yo no quería que nadie supiera, Albus- la voz de Severus cortó la conversación.- No quería que el bebé fuera tratado como trataron a Harry. No tenía intención de decirle a nadie quién era el otro padre. Poppy lo descubrió por si sola.  
  
-No interferiré con la educación del niño, mi muchacho, y prometo ayudarte a protegerlo de las preguntas de la prensa mágica.  
  
La tensión en la habitación bajó notablemente mientras la conversación continuaba. Todos discutieron sus planes futuros mientras escuchaban el ruido que los ocupados elfos domésticos hacían en el piso de arriba.  
  
Los siguientes cinco meses transcurrieron con bastante tranquilidad, eso si, si se descontaba la incomodidad de Severus. Sirius no podía ayudar pero sentía pena por sus viejo rival, quien continuaba sufriendo malestares matutinos. Al momento que los olores de la comida en la cocina impactaban la nariz del pobre hombre, éste corría al baño. Sirius notó que, a pesar de que Severus continuaba venerando al Dios de la porcelana, el embarazo estaba logrando mucho en mejorar la apariencia física taciturna del hombre. Su delgado rostro se había rellenado y las señales de amargura y descontento virtualmente habían desaparecido a medida que el embarazo avanzaba, aunque Sirius no sabía si esto último era debido al embarazo o a la presencia de Harry; quizás a ambos. De cualquier modo, Sirius estimaba que en realidad no importaba. Harry y Severus eran felices y estaban completamente absortos el uno en el otro y en el niño que habían procreado.  
  
Mientras el tiempo para que la poción especial fuera elaborada se acercaba, Harry comenzó a entrar en pánico. Había leído las instrucciones para hacerla varias veces al día y continuaba su espiral descendente a pesar de la confianza de Severus.  
  
-¡Sirius, no puedo hacerlo! ¡Podría envenenar a ambos!- no hacía ningún intento de ocultar su histeria creciente-. No todas mis pociones en la escuela eran saboteadas. Dañé un montón de ellas yo solo.  
  
-No tienes elección, Harry. Tu firma mágica tiene que estar impresa en la poción o no funcionará. El cuerpo de Severus no aceptará la poción si no es preparada por ti, y únicamente por ti. Severus estará al otro lado de la habitación ladrándote órdenes. Estarás bien, relájate- empleaba toda su inteligencia intentando razonar con su ahijado.  
  
-Si de verdad piensas eso, Sirius......  
  
Harry no estaba tan seguro. Si había algo que no había cambiado con los años era su falta de confianza en sus propias habilidades.  
  
El tiempo de empezar a elaborar la poción llegó y Severus se sentó en una silla al otro lado del salón con la receta frente a él. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron a Harry mientras el joven comenzaba a preparar los ingredientes. El chico miraba constantemente a Severus para asegurarse que estaba haciendo todo correctamente. Cuando llegó el momento de agregar el primer ingrediente al agua hirviendo en el caldero, una gran explosión sacudió la edificación. Sirius corrió hacia la entrada y vio una brillante luz roja destellar en dirección de la mansión de la familia Snape, y para su horror, flotando sobre el lugar pudo ver la Marca Oscura.  
  
Continuará..........  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Que bueno que te sigue gustando. Esos dos siguen tiernísimos, pero ahora como que surgió cierta complicación en su cielo, jeje. Besos y nosotras también te queremos, las queremos a todas porque son geniales.  
  
Ana Rickman: Pues el viejito se tranquilizó del todo y no sólo no le hizo nada a Poppy, sino que ella lo amenazó, vaya carácter jeje. En unas cuantas semanas empezaremos la precuela de Wanted, sólo un poquito de paciencia. Besotes.  
  
Azalea Snape: Si, la verdad es que llegar en el momento 'preciso' debe ser francamente......impactante, por decir lo menor, ¡que fuerte!!. No creemos que tengas mente cochambrosa porque a nosotras nos encantan los lemon. ¿O será que también tenemos mente cochambrosa? Jajjajjajjas. Besos.  
  
Velia: Bueno, no relatan nada sobre cambios de humor ni reacciones de los demás, de hecho siguen en la mansión de Sevie. Lo que ocurre es que recuerda que esto es producto de un reto y escriben diversas personas, así que la historia va caracoleando, por así decirlo. Besos  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno, pero debes concederle a Sirius que al menos trató de escaparse, jejje, pero tienes razón, al viejito este no se le escapa una. Aunque en esta historia se le han escapado una cuantas. JAJJAJJA. Besitos. 


	12. Capítulo 12

Título: Pensaba Que Era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son míos. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
Capítulo 12  
  
Por goldenpaw and sherdelune  
  
Tan pronto como Sirius abandonó la casa, Remus y Albus lo siguieron. Todos estaban horrorizados ante la vista de la Marca Oscura y comenzaron investigar su origen, dejando a Harry y Severus solos en la habitación de trabajo. Harry comenzó a aproximarse a Severus, pero apenas había dado tres pasos cuando se escuchó un pop y ante ellos apareció Lucius Malfoy, sacando su varita.  
  
-Ah, Severus, encantado de verte. Y miren nada más, el mandadero de Dumbledore, Harry Potter- Lucius los miró largamente; sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que Severus estaba muy embarazado-. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Querido Severus, no tenía idea que te habías convertido en una bruja desde que abandonaste el servicio del Señor Oscuro. ¿Qué, cambiando un amo por otro?- preguntó Lucius con su tono cansino y burlón.  
  
Severus no miró a Lucius, su atención centrada en Harry, que lucía como si quisiera cruzar de un salto la habitación y embestir al intruso.  
  
-Por supuesto, atraje afuera a los demás, con la intención de que tú y el chico Harry se quedaran solos. Llevo meses escudriñando la casa, observando los hábitos de cada quien. Mis contactos me habían informado que, una vez que el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado, Dumbledore pasó meses desapareciendo con cierta frecuencia, y luego tú también desapareciste. Algo me dijo que las cosas no eran como aparentaban. Y tenía razón- el tono del rubio fue engreído y condescendiente, como si la lógica de los sangre pura fuera todo lo que necesitara. Miró de Harry a Severus y de nuevo al chico, notando la agitación que mostraba Potter, mientras Severus seguía fresco como un pepino. Algo en la situación finalmente lo iluminó.  
  
-Entonces, dime Severus, ¿es el querido Potter, aquí presente, el padre de tu hijo?- sin dar al mago tiempo de responder, continuó-: Realmente, Severus, permitir que un niño se encargara de ti. ¿Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto que eso? Aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre fuiste bastante bobo. Todavía me sorprende el día que el Señor Oscuro te deseó. Oh, claro, lo único que él alguna vez deseó de ti fue tus habilidades en pociones, de otra forma hubiera dispuesto de tu apresurada estaca, mucho tiempo antes de que te convirtieras en traidor.  
  
Severus rodó sus ojos hacia nadie en particular, pero Harry vio su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa jugueteó en la esquina de sus labios. Sabía que si Severus no estaba preocupado y estaba tranquilo, al parecer la situación no era completamente desesperada.  
  
Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los de Harry y asintió brevemente. El mensaje era claro: "Sígueme la corriente". Sólo esperaba que el joven mago supiera que hacer una vez su plan entrara en marcha. No tenía que preocuparse, Harry parpadeó rápidamente tan pronto como Lucius se alejó un poco y una vez más enfrentó a Severus, haciéndole saber que había entendido. El maestro de pociones regresó su atención a Malfoy.  
  
-Al menos fui más que un perro faldero adorador- bufó el hombre ante el rubio, parándose entre él y su amor.  
  
Harry retrocedió lentamente hacia la mesa de trabajo mientras Severus continuaba hablando con Lucius.  
  
-Tú te arrodillaste ante cada antojo o deseo del Señor Oscuro, fuiste más una perra en celo que la misma Narcissa cuando quería joyas nuevas.  
  
Ahora, Severus definitivamente había captado la total atención de Lucius, mientras el rubio comenzaba lentamente a llenarse de furia por las calumnias que había emitido contra el apellido se su familia. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a deshonrar mi nombre y el de mi esposa?! ¡Tengo más prestigio y gracia en uno de mis dedos que el que tú tienes en todo el cuerpo!.  
  
Se abalanzó hacia Severus con las manos extendidas, como si fuera a estrangularlo. De repente, Severus se agarró firmemente el estómago y se dobló como si tuviera dolor, antes de caer de rodillas.  
  
Mientras la atención de Lucius estaba distraída, Harry finalmente alcanzó la varita que estaba descansando sobre la mesa. Apuntó su varita hacia el Mortífago con precisión, no deseando golpear a Severus por error, y gritó:  
  
-¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
Severus alcanzó la varita de Lucius, mientras el otro mago caía lentamente de espaldas, su cuerpo completamente inmovilizado. Justo cuando el hombre atado aterrizaba con un fuerte ruido sordo sobre el piso de piedra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió violentamente.  
  
Sirius entró precipitadamente, seguido de cerca por Remus y Albus.  
  
-No pudimos descubrir nada allá afuera. Debe haber sido.......-detuvo lo que estaba diciendo cuando notó a Lucius en el piso.  
  
-¿Cómo llegó él aquí?  
  
-Rompió las protecciones y se apareció. Aparentemente, ha estado vigilándonos durante meses- explicó Severus, mientras lentamente se enderezaba y regresaba a su asiento.  
  
-¿Él? ¿Sabes su ha estado actuando con otros, y si es así, si ellos vendrán a buscarlo?- preguntó un curioso Albus.  
  
-No mencionó nada sobre eso. Quizás deberíamos darle una dosis de Veritaserum para averiguarlo-. Severus parecía calmado, pero por dentro estaba temblando como una hoja. Se sentía aliviado de que todo hubiera salido como lo había planificado y que ni él, ni el bebé ni Harry hubieran resultado heridos. Se giró mientras el chico se acercaba y abrió los brazos para abrazarlo-. Estuviste maravilloso, Harry- inclinó la cabeza para posar un beso sobre la frente de Harry.  
  
-Tú también estuviste brillante, Severus. Creo que hacemos un excelente equipo.  
  
-Si hacemos un excelente equipo, entonces vas a elaborar esa poción muy bien, porque te voy a guiar en cada etapa del camino. Confías en mí, ¿cierto?- preguntó Severus mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Harry.  
  
-Con mi vida- Harry no dudo su respuesta.  
  
-Y yo confío en ti con la mía. Ya has probado ser un amante maravilloso, un padre preocupado y generoso, así como un gran protector. Confía en ti mismo. Porque todos nosotros tenemos confianza y fe en ti.  
  
Harry se sintió humilde ante las palabras y acciones de Severus, y su confianza en si mismo comenzó a florecer  
  
Sirius aclaró su garganta notoriamente para obtener la atención de todos.  
  
-¿No creen que ahora deberíamos interrogar a esta escoria de Mortífago?  
  
Todos los demás vocearon su acuerdo. Harry sintió que Severus, más que el resto, estaba deseando hacer ese interrogatorio. El Maestro de Pociones fue a sus reservas privadas y retiró una ampolla con Veritaserum.  
  
-Black, ¿podían tú y Lupin sacarlo de la habitación de trabajo para que pueda darle la dosis? Sirius y Remus saltaron para hacer lo que les pidió, y arrastraron a Lucius fuera de la habitación, donde ellos lo apoyaron apropiadamente contra una pared.  
  
Albus movió su varita y pronunció:  
  
-"Solvo Mala"  
  
-Tan pronto como la boca del rubio fue liberada comenzó a lanzar toda clase de obscenidades y amenazas.  
  
Sirius lanzó rápidamente un "Silencio" para callar al mago oscuro.  
  
-Nadie quiere oír la basura que está saliendo de tu boca en estos momentos. Tan pronto tengas el Veritaserum en tu sistema, te liberaremos del hechizo.  
  
Lucius lo miró fijamente, pues era capaz de mover los músculos faciales. Así, todos pudieron ver al hombre apretando los dientes furioso.  
  
Mientras Severus se acercaba con la ampolla, Lucius cerró firmemente su mandíbula; presionó sus labios juntos en un acto de desafío. Severus elevó una ceja ante el rubio, preguntándose que pensaba que podría conseguir con eso. Sus ojos brillaron con un destello de malicia cuando presionó la nariz del detenido para obstruir la entrada del suministro de aire.  
  
-Malo, malo, mi querido Lucius. Tu acto de desafío te costará. Lupin, ¿puedes aguantar aquí por favor- necesitaba ambas manos libres para darle el suero en el momento que jadeara en busca de aire.  
  
Con una sonrisa abiertamente sardónica cubriendo su rostro, Remus primero levantó el hechizo silenciador y luego apretó con fuerza los orificios de la nariz de Lucius.  
  
El rubio empezó a ponerse rojo, y luego azul antes que su boca se abriera abruptamente mientras jadeaba desesperadamente en busca de aire. Entonces, con velocidad y precisión, Severus colocó tres gotas del suero en boca. Casi de inmediato, los ojos de Malfoy comenzaron a mirar hacia el espacio mientras la poción comenzaba a surtir efecto.  
  
-¿Estás actuando en nombre de alguien más?- fue la primera pregunta que le dirigió Albus al Mortífago, cuando comenzó el interrogatorio.  
  
-No, estoy aquí por mis propios intereses.  
  
-¿Por qué viniste hoy?- Albus y el resto deseaban saber con desesperación la respuesta a esta pregunta.  
  
-Tengo mis razones.  
  
-¿Cuáles son tus razones para venir hoy aquí?- puntualizó Albus, para obtener una mejor respuesta.  
  
-Venganza contra quien destruyó a mi Señor.  
  
Severus rodó los ojos mientras miraba a Harry, quien rió disimuladamente. Se inclinó sobre el chico y susurró en su oído:  
  
-Como si pudiera atrapar a la persona que derrotó al mayor Señor Oscuro que ha visto el siglo. ¿En qué estaría pensando?.  
  
Quedamente, Harry le susurró a su vez:  
  
-Qué tenía el factor sorpresa de su lado, quizás.  
  
Albus se giró hacia ellos y los mandó callar antes de continuar con el interrogatorio.  
  
-¿Hay otros que compartan tus sentimientos sobre este asunto?  
  
-No, nadie- contestó con un amortiguado tono de voz.  
  
-¿Hay focos de Mortífagos en cualquier otro lugar?  
  
-No. Cobardes, todos ellos- espetó Lucius con fervor, verdaderamente molesto por la pregunta y su respuesta.  
  
-¿Alguien tiene alguna otra pregunta para el señor Malfoy?- Albus miró a los magos que estaban tras él, mientras terminaba de interrogar a su prisionero.  
  
Severus se adelantó y habló:  
  
-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que creo deben ser respondidas- miró al rubio directo a los ojos y preguntó-: ¿Quién fue el informante sobre mi paradero y el de Albus.  
  
-Pansy Parkinson me ha tenido informado de los eventos acaecidos en Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Estaba ella consciente de tus motivos para querer obtener la información?  
  
-No, no tenía ni idea. Es una sangre pura pero es una imbécil sin cerebro. Todo lo que sabe es que yo la estaba preparando para ser la prometida de Draco.  
  
Harry jadeó ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba pasando. Se estremeció al pensar en los posibles niños producto de esa unión. Sartas de rubios descerebrados empezarían a llegar a Hogwarts en los próximos años. Severus pudo conseguir oír a Harry murmurando:  
  
-Gracias a Merlín nuestros hijos no serán rubios, ni descerebrados. Y serán bendecidos con un buen aspecto y un ingenio agudo- Severus emitió una risita indicando que estaba de acuerdo y también hizo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento.  
  
Severus se giró y enfrentó al Mortífago para hacerle una última pregunta.  
  
-¿Draco, o cualquiera de los que se hospedan en tu casa están involucrados con el movimiento del Señor Oscuro?  
  
-No, el Señor Oscuro todavía no necesitaba reclutar estudiantes. Sentía que había suficientes magos de su lado para iniciar la batalla final.  
  
Finalmente satisfecho con las respuestas de su prisionero, Albus convocó a los Aurores del Ministerio para que se llevaran a Lucius.  
  
Después que el Mortífago fue llevado a Azkaban, Severus se inclinó para responder a la idea de Harry sobre cómo sería su niño.  
  
-Al mismo tiempo que un optimismo sin límites y una valentía insensata, espero que también tenga los hermosos ojos verdes de su padre- Harry se ruborizó, complacido por el amor que podía oír en la voz de Severus.  
  
-Adulador. Aunque estoy disfrutando esta conversación, creo que tengo una poción que terminar de preparar.  
  
-Sí, y estaré contigo en cada etapa. Estaremos juntos en esto.  
  
Harry procedió a hacer la poción requerida, confiriéndole su firma mágica como era necesario. Y una vez que el proceso concluyó, le entregó a Severus el producto terminado.  
  
Severus elevó la ampolla en el aire como si estuviera haciendo un brindis.  
  
-Aquí está nuestro futuro.  
  
Luego, la inclinó y se la tomó de un trago. Se sentó por varios segundos esperando que la poción hiciera efecto. Pronto tendría el canal de nacimiento requerido para que el bebé pudiera ser recibido. En pocos momentos, Severus sintió que, suavemente, algo cambiaba en su interior, como si las demás partes de su cuerpo estuvieran haciendo espacio para la nueva adición.  
  
-Creo que tuvimos éxito, mi querido Harry- se inclinó y besó tiernamente en los labios al joven mago. Harry se encorvó contra Severus con alivio.  
  
-Harry, ayer pedí a Miffy que hiciera un viaje especial hasta la bóveda de los Snape para que recuperara algo para mí. Mejor dicho, para ti- Severus se apartó ligeramente y el chico levantó sus interrogantes ojos hacia su amor.  
  
Severus se arrodillo frente a Harry y del bolsillo de su túnica extrajo un saquito de terciopelo negro. Lo abrió y sacó un hermoso anillo entrelazado con oro y plata, y tomo la mano izquierda del joven con la suya.  
  
-Harry, ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposo?  
  
Continuará.......  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Gala Snape: Bueno, no era Voldie sino Lucius, es que el rubio fue porfiado hasta el final. Como ves, Sevie y el bebé están bien y Harry no los envevenó, juas, juas. Besotes  
  
Bea-Lokiya: No, no tenía nada que ver con la poción, era el rubiales en acción. La poción salió bien. Besos  
  
nica : Si, y si no hubiera sido por Albus, nuestro perrito lo hubiera logrado. La marca, nada más y nada menos que Mr Malfoy. Besos.  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Esperamos que lo de hace un mes no fuera no, no, no... jajaaja. Tranquila, que Voldie está muerto y el rubio que quedaba, ya está en Azkaban. Besos  
  
mickaelle: Si, este es un relato bastante ligero y , de hecho, es más fácil de traducir que otros, que bueno que te guste. Besos.  
  
marla: Bueno, ya sabes que los malos, malosos, están ahí para echar a perder los buenos momentos, sino no tendría gracia, pero ya está controlado y todos estamos contentos. Besos  
  
Ana Rickman: Si, pobrecito el perrito, lo mal que debía oler y sí, Sevie debe verse super tierno con panza. Ana, se sincera, ¿tú confiarías en Harry para pociones? El chico es sólo realista JAJAJJAJJAS. La marca, pues nuestro querido Lucius, que es porfiadito el condenado, pera ya salimos de él. Esperamos que pronto regrese tu inspiración, ya verás que aparece pronto, es que a veces las musas son veleidosas. Besotes.  
  
Azalea Snape: Si, y el perrito terminó oliendo mal y todo para nada, pobrecito. Ya era hora que una chica le parara los pies a todos esos hombres, bravo por Poppy. La marca, pues el señor Malfoy que insiste, e insiste, ¡Que cruzzz! Pero ya todo se resolvió, así que tranquila. Besitos. 


	13. Capítulo 13

Título: Pensaba Que Era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada  
capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de  
lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son míos. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK  
Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
I Thought it was the Flu  
Capítulo 13  
Taran Swann  
  
Severus observó atentamente mientras los ojos de Harry se volvían  
brillantes y se llenaban de lágrimas. Le lanzó una mirada muy confundida  
cuando el joven empezó a reír entre dientes, para después reír  
abiertamente.  
  
Harry extendió una mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla de Severus mientras se  
arrodillaba frente a él. La única vez que Severus había visto brillar de  
ese modo los ojos del chico había sido el día que le dijo que estaba  
embarazado. Harry sacó algo de su túnica y miró amorosamente los  
confundidos ojos del Maestro de Pociones.  
  
-Yo iba a pedirte lo mismo- musitó suavemente, mostrándole a Severus una  
caja abierta, conteniendo un brillante anillo de oro.  
  
Severus respiró con fuerza, con la boca abierta hasta que Harry se inclinó  
y lo besó. Al principio sus labios se reunieron con suavidad, pero la  
pasión aumentó rápidamente. Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso para buscar  
aire, Severus dejó descansar su frente contra la de Harry y jadeó. El  
sentir las manos del joven en su nuca, enviaba estremecimientos de deleite  
a lo largo de su espalda.  
  
-Entonces, ¿la respuesta es sí?  
  
-¡Oh, Dios, SI Severus!- replicó Harry riendo. Se retiró y vio las lágrimas  
corriendo por las mejillas del mago y las secó con dedos cuidadosos.  
Severus atrapó su mano y deslizó fácilmente el anillo en su dedo. Harry,  
sin perder ni por un momento el contacto con los ojos de su pareja, deslizó  
el anillo que había sacado en el delgado dedo del hombre.  
  
-No es una reliquia de familia ni nada de eso- susurró mientras notaba cuan  
antiguo era el que Severus le había dado.  
  
-Lo es ahora- musitó Severus sobre los labios de Harry, mientras se  
inclinaba a besarlo nuevamente. El joven ayudó a levantarse al mago y notó  
el agotamiento en su rostro.  
  
Condujo a Severus de regreso a su habitación y lo acostó suavemente en la  
cama. Lo cubrió con las mantas y gateó detrás de su futuro esposo. Notó el  
suspiro de satisfacción de su pareja mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos.  
Susurró suavemente, pero ya Severus estaba dormido.  
  
°°°°°  
  
Varios días más tarde, Severus estaba sentado cómodamente sobre el regazo  
de Harry en la salita. Estaban conversando sobre la boda, mientras el chico  
trazaba ligeros círculos alrededor de la barriga de su prometido. De vez en  
cuando, besaba su estómago mientras sentía al bebé patear contra su mano.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué color deberíamos vestir? ¿Rojo o verde?- preguntó,  
colocando otro suave beso en el estómago de Severus.  
  
-Ninguno de los dos- contestó el hombre, lanzándole una mirada dudosa. El  
chico levantó la vista hacia él con una ceja alzada. Severus sonrió y le  
explicó-. Es nuestro día, Harry. La celebración de NUESTRA unión, no la  
unión de nuestras casas. Eso es secundario. Creo que deberíamos ir  
simplemente de blanco y negro.  
  
Harry sonrió mientras atraía el rostro de Severus hacia el suyo en un  
cálido beso.  
  
-¡Completamente de acuerdo, amor!  
  
Severus sonrió ante la cariñosa palabra. Le gustaba que Harry lo llamara  
'amor'. Lo hacía sentir cálido y especial.  
  
-Le pedirás a Ron que sea tu padrino, ¿cierto?- le preguntó.  
  
-Sí, es mi mejor compañero.......er, amigo- replicó Harry entre risas.  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco, pero la sonrisa en sus labios delataba su  
humor-. ¿Tú a quién se lo pedirás?  
  
-Bueno, pensaba que quizás.....-Severus lució apenado, lo que Harry  
encontraba encantador-...dado que Albus va a oficiar la ceremonia, pensaba  
preguntarle a.....¿Sirius?- sugirió, pidiéndole permiso para preguntarle a  
su padrino si quería pararse junto a él.  
  
Harry sonrió con asombro y felicidad. Todavía estaba impactado y atónito de  
cuan bien se estaban llevando esos dos. Sirius había permanecido en la casa  
para ayudar a Severus, y Severus había permitido que lo ayudara. Al  
principio se había sentido un tanto celoso, pero pronto se dio cuenta de  
cuanto se respetaban uno al otro. El enlace amistoso era claramente  
evidente entre ellos, y eso hacía a Harry sentirse muy feliz.  
  
-¡Creo que es una maravillosa idea, Sev!  
  
Capturó los labios del hombre con los propios, sus manos vagando bajo la  
ligera camisa de algodón de su prometido. Cuando las puntas de sus dedos  
rozaron los pezones extremadamente sensibles de Severus, éste casi saltó  
del regazo del chico. Un buen mordisco de represalia en el labio de Harry,  
hizo que este riera.  
  
-Ejem......  
  
Severus suspiró en la boca de Harry antes de girarse hacia el intruso.  
Sirius estaba parado frente a ellos, luciendo bastante divertido.  
  
-¿Terminaron?  
  
-No, en realidad apenas estamos empezando- replicó Severus ligeramente  
irritado antes de girarse hacia Harry para darle otro beso. Éste rió  
disimuladamente y lo apartó suavemente. Severus suspiró con cansancio y  
recostó su cabeza en el pliegue del cuello de Harry, sus dedos corriendo a  
través de sus rebeldes mechones negros.  
  
El joven comenzó a balancearse en la silla mientras frotaba el costado de  
su amor con una mano y el muslo con la otra. Sirius se sentó en el sofá al  
lado de ellos y miró a Severus con cuidado. Sabía cuan agotado lo tenía el  
embarazo y no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Le sonrió a Harry cuando  
éste atrapó su mirada.  
  
- Entonces, ¿ya escogieron una fecha?  
  
-No....-comenzó Harry, pero fue detenido por la somnolienta voz de Severus.  
  
-Treinta y uno de julio  
  
-¿En mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Harry, confundido. Todavía no habían hablado  
sobre la fecha y esperar hasta su cumpleaños significaba que Severus  
estaría apenas a un par de semanas de su fecha de alumbramiento.  
  
-Sí- murmuró Severus.  
  
-¿Estás seguro que quieres esperar tanto tiempo?  
  
-Sí- murmuró Severus y se acurrucó más cerca, su mano derivando lentamente  
hacia el cuello de Harry hasta descansar contra su pecho y caer dormido.  
  
-Bien, entonces. Será el treinta y uno de Julio- susurró Harry mientras  
besaba el tope de su oscura cabeza. Sus brazos lo rodearon protectoramente  
mientras continuaba meciéndose lentamente.  
  
Severus suspiró y gruño, intentando ponerse más cómodo. La silla que Sirius  
había traído a la pequeña habitación fuera del Gran Comedor era demasiado  
sólida, demasiado recta y definitivamente no tenía suficiente relleno. Sin  
mencionar que su estómago estaba atado con tantos nudos que empezaba a  
preocuparle si el bebé sería capaz de atravesarlos en dos semanas.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema?- le preguntó Sirius con firmeza mientras continuaba  
cepillando el largo cabello.  
  
-Nada- Severus gruñó mientras se movía otra vez.  
  
Sirius rió disimuladamente  
  
-¡No puedo creer que estés tan nervioso!!  
  
-¡Bueno, me voy a casar! ¿Qué esperabas?  
  
Sirius sonrió y dejó a un lado el cepillo. Dio vuelta a la silla y se  
arrodilló delante de Severus, sus manos descansando ligeramente en las  
rodillas del hombre.  
  
-Severus- musitó con tono confortante- el enlace se creó entre Harry y tú  
en el momento que el bebé fue concebido. Esta boda es sólo una ceremonia.  
En realidad has estado casado por ocho meses-  
  
-Lo sé- replicó Severus, posando sus manos sobre las de Sirius-. Es sólo  
que nunca me había atrevido a soñar o esperar encontrar así el amor- sus  
ojos comenzaron a nublarse por la emoción.  
  
-Lo sé. Al principio te acompañaba por Harry, pero después fue más que eso.  
Cada vez que lloraste, yo lo vi. Y en cada lágrima vi cuánto amabas a  
Harry. Te hubiera acompañado incluso si Harry nunca hubiera regresado. De  
alguna manera a lo largo del camino, no sólo aprendí a respetarte, sino  
también a preocuparme por ti. Nunca intenté conocerte mientras éramos  
niños, pero estoy muy agradecido de haber tenido la oportunidad de  
conocerte ahora. Me siento honrado de que me pidieras que me parara junto a  
ti este día, pero más honrado aún de poder llamarte amigo.  
  
Severus cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus  
mejillas. Mientras Sirius lo abrazaba, murmuró:  
  
-El honor es mío.  
  
Sirius liberó a Severus y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Se levantó y  
se giró para recuperar el cepillo y casi dejarlo caer cuando regresó su  
vista hacia Severus. El rostro de su amigo estaba retorcido de dolor y se  
apretaba el estómago.  
  
-Severus, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó mientras caía de rodillas en frente de él.  
  
-Calambres- respiró profundamente y se relajó con lentitud. Cuando abrió  
los ojos nuevamente, el animago pudo ver que el dolor se había debilitado,  
pero no se había desvanecido por completo-. Deben ser mis nervios, que  
están afectando al bebé y provocando los calambres.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?  
  
Severus tomó otra bocanada de aire y la liberó tranquilamente. Asintió a  
Sirius.  
  
-Sólo consigue que todo esto termine, ¿lo harías?  
  
Sirius besó su frente.  
  
-Sólo deja que acabe con tu cabello, luego iré a verificar que todo esté  
listo.  
  
Severus asintió nuevamente. Después de atar el largo cabello de Severus con  
una cinta que combinaba con la túnica que vestía, Sirius abandonó la  
pequeña habitación para revisar todo. Asomó su cabeza en el Gran Comedor y  
ubicó a Ron, luciendo una túnica de seda negra con una rosa roja en el  
pecho, idéntica a la propia. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia él.  
  
-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó  
  
-Creo que sí. ¿Cómo le está yendo a Sev? Harry está más nervioso que un  
naufrago- rió Ron.  
  
-Sev está igual, pero además tiene unos calambres bastante desagradables.  
Mientras más pronto terminemos con esto, mejor.  
  
Ron vio la preocupación en el rostro de Sirius y asintió. Severus había  
estado débil durante todo su embarazo y en ese momento era incapaz de  
utilizar su magia ni para encender una vela.  
  
-¡Dame dos minutos!- Ron sonrió, encaminándose al lado más alejado del  
salón, haciéndole señas a Hermione y Albus mientras avanzaba.  
  
Sirius regresó a la habitación donde había dejado a Severus. Se apresuró a  
llegar a su lado al ver cuan colorado estaba y que jadeaba pesadamente. Lo  
ayudó a pararse y lo sostuvo por la cintura hasta que su amigo logró  
estabilizarse.  
  
-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó nervioso. Severus asintió brevemente mientras  
apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Sirius-. Bien, entonces, futuro señor  
....Potter-Snape, ¿o Snape-Potter?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
Severus reprimió una sonrisa  
  
-Sólo tienes que esperar y te enterarás al mismo tiempo que todos los  
demás.  
  
Sirius le lanzó una fingida mirada de furia mientras caminaban lentamente  
hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor en el preciso momento que Draco la abría.  
El rubio sonrió radiante a su padrino y asintió indicando que estaban  
listos  
  
Severus cerró los ojos y respiró repetidamente, liberando el aire  
lentamente para calmar su mente y el bebé se removió inquieto en su  
estómago. Cuando estuvo listo, abrió los ojos y miró a Harry, parado  
directamente del otro lado del salón. Fácilmente retornó a Harry su sonrisa  
feliz.  
  
Severus miró a Sirius parado a su lado, todavía sonriente, y asintió  
indicando que estaba listo. El animago podía ver que el dolor y la tensión  
se había alejado finalmente. Definitivamente, estaba listo para proceder.  
Sirius sonrió y lo condujo hacia el estrado situado en el centro del  
Comedor donde Albus aguardaba.  
  
Continuará.....  
  
Hola a todos. Aquí les dejamos el capítulo 13 de esta historia, ya sólo  
falta uno. Queríamos contarles que dado que siempre tenemos muchas  
historias entre manos y nos gustan todas, nos va a ser imposible  
actualizarlas a todas semanalmente. Así que, de ahora en adelante vamos a  
seguir actualizando todos los viernes, pero un viernes unas historias y  
otro viernes otras,  
  
Sabemos la ansiedad que surge cuando se lee una historia y las ganas de  
saber de qué va el siguiente capítulo, pero tanta presión nos está  
agotando, así que agradecemos su comprensión. Por lo pronto vamos a  
continuar con las historias pendientes, pero en unas semanas iremos  
comenzando nuevas historias.  
  
Muchas gracias por acompañarnos hasta aquí, y esperamos de corazón que no  
nos abandonen porque tardemos un poquillo más en actualizar. Recuerden que  
sus reviews son de primera importancia para nosotras. Besotes. Maria y Ali,  
  
Por cierto, la actualización de Atracción Magnética y born of hate born of  
love será el próximo viernes.  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Devil Lady Hitokiri: Mamá Sevie, sí, jajjaja. Si te pareció dulce el  
capítulo anterior, éste derrama miel. Y están a punto de casarse. Besosss.  
  
Bea-Lokyta: Bueno, en realidad le quedó bueno a la autora, nosotras somos  
las traductoras. Y tienes razón, este fic es genial. Besos  
  
Ana Rickman: Sip, es un desperdicio que este tipazo se pudra donde sea  
jajjaja. Por supuestísimo que lo aceptó ¿lo dudabas acaso? Y tu imaginación  
regresó con toda la batería, tu nuevo fic está genial. Besos.  
  
Azalea Snape: Sip, se van a casar jajjajja. Y que bueno que ahora podrás  
dormir tranquila. ¿El bebé? Bueno.......habrá una sorpresa, espera y verás.  
Besos.  
  
Gala Snape: Si, ya lo de Lucius pasa de obsesivo a paranoico, pero  
necesitamos a alguien que permanezca leal a Voldie a perpetuidad,  
necesitamos a nuestro malísimo habitual que tome el relevo a falta de  
Voldie, sino lo extrañamos. Besos.  
  
marla: Si, los malos a Azkaban y los buenos a casarse como manda Dios, y  
así todos quedamos la mar de contentos. Besitos.  
  
Cerdo Volador: Bienvenida, que bueno que te guste el fic, aunque está a  
puntito de terminar, pero te invitamos a leer nuestras otras traducciones,  
son todas historias geniales. Besos  
  
Velia: Nosotras también te extrañamos, buaaaaa. Sobre la 'amenaza' ya verás  
la sorpresa que te espera en el próximo capítulo y también tendremos la  
boda ¿Verdad que este capítulo fue muy dulce? Besotes. 


	14. capítulo 14

Título: Pensaba Que Era Gripe  
  
Autor: Muchos maravillosos escritores de HPRoundRobin.Livejournal, cada capítulo puede estar escrito por una persona diferente  
  
Clasificación: R por situaciones por venir.  
  
Resumen: Severus piensa que está enfermo, pero descubre que es mucho más de lo que había esperado.  
  
Pareja: SS/HP  
  
Spoiler: ninguno que sepamos  
  
Disclaimer: No son míos. No hacemos dinero. Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling  
  
Traducción : Alima21  
  
I Thought it was the Flu Capítulo 14 Taran Swann  
  
Al reunirse con Harry en mitad del recinto, Sirius levantó cuidadosamente la mano de Severus de su brazo y la colocó en la mano de Harry que esperaba. Retrocedió un paso, maravillándose al verlos tan radiantes. Ambos brillaban positivamente, de amor y devoción. La blancura de sus túnicas palidecía bajo sus radiantes sonrisas.  
  
Severus y Harry se giraron hacia el Director, quien comenzó sus palabras de bienvenida. Severus podía sentir las miradas fijas, de familiares y amigos, sentados tras ellos, y apretó ligeramente la mano de Harry. Todos los amigos de su pareja lo habían hecho sentir tan bienvenido que ya no pensaba de ellos sólo como 'los amigos de Harry'. Ahora eran su familia y amigos, tanto como de Harry.  
  
Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que difícilmente escuchó una palabras de lo que decía su viejo amigo mientras empezaba a celebrar la ceremonia. De repente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y aferró la mano de Harry mientras una ola de agonía inundaba sus sentidos. Estaba determinado a evitar que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor, pero sintió a Sirius moverse a su lado mientras Harry jadeaba quedamente.  
  
Dejó escapar el aire que sin percatarse había estado conteniendo y relajó el agarre de la mano de Harry. Vio la preocupación en los ojos de su pareja y le susurró que se encontraba bien. Le aseguró lo mismo a Sirius, quien rondaba a su lado como si estuviera esperando que Severus se desmayara. Pasaron varios minutos y apenas comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo, cuando una nueva oleada de dolor, más fuerte que la primera, casi hizo que gritara.  
  
Harry gritó ante el dolor en su mano y en el fondo de su mente, le preocupó que Severus rompiera sus delicados huesos en su agonía. Ahora tenía la certeza de que su pareja estaba en labor.  
  
Severus sintió como Sirius tomaba su mano mientras la oleada se estrellaba contra él. Si no fuera por el apoyo que recibía a ambos lados, estaba seguro que hubiera caído de rodillas, doblado por el dolor. Comenzó a jadear mientras el dolor disminuía. Levantó la vista hasta los brillantes ojos de Albus, que había continuado hablando como si nada pasara, pero estaba observando como un halcón.  
  
-Apúrate, anciano- susurró Severus. Albus sonrió y dio un leve asentimiento de aceptación. Rápidamente se salto varias cosas y fue directo a los votos. Sirius soltó su mano de forma que pudiera girarse hacia Harry, pero se quedó cerca, sólo por si acaso. Harry lucía asustado y preocupado, pero se relajó visiblemente cuando Severus le sonrió.  
  
El joven expresó sus votos en primer lugar, sonriendo mientras lágrimas contenidas brillaban en sus ojos. Severus apenas había dicho una parte de los suyos cuando fue golpeado con otra contracción. Jadeó sonoramente, atrayendo la atención de todos. Distraídamente escuchó como Ron llamaba a Madama Pomfrey. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a mirar a los asustados ojos de Harry. Severus estaba temblando violentamente y se obligaba a controlar su respiración para evitar hiperventilar, pero siguió mirando los ojos esmeralda del hombre que amaba tanto y continuó sus votos.  
  
Albus terminó la ceremonia, presentando al Profesor y al señor Potter, y declaró que se podían besar. Harry apenas presionó los labios sobre los de Severus y susurró:  
  
-Te amo, Severus Potter.  
  
-Yo también de amo, Harry Potter- susurró el hombre antes de derrumbarse en los brazos de Harry. Sirius ayudo a su ahijado a bajarlo hasta el piso mientras Poppy corría hacia ellos.  
  
-Albus, un poco de privacidad, ¿si?- pidió la medibruja con dureza mientras se arrodillaba a los pies de Severus. Una manta flotó en el aire y cubrió la parte baja del cuerpo del mago y un biombo surgió alrededor de ellos. Ron le dio a Harry unas felicitaciones apresuradas y desapareció detrás del biombo para tranquilizar a la temerosa audiencia.  
  
Sirius también felicitó a Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se dispuso a partir. Severus atrapó su túnica y jaló, llamando la atención del animago.  
  
-No te vayas- suplicó jadeando mientras una nueva contracción lo inundaba.  
  
Sirius miró a Harry interrogante, inseguro de si debería quedarse en un momento tan íntimo como era el nacimiento del niño. El chico se limitó a asentir, regresando la mirada al sufriente rostro de Severus.  
  
-Tienes que quedarte, Sirius. Eres parte del enlace, descansa su cabeza en tu ragazo- Poppy se dirigió a él.  
  
Las cejas de Sirius se elevaron ante sus palabras. ¿Él era parte del enlace? Sin detenerse a analizar ese asunto, se limitó a seguir las órdenes de ella, y colocó la cabeza de Severus acunada sobre su regazo.  
  
Bajó la vista hacia su amigo con los ojos brillantes y sonrió.  
  
-Gracias, por dejarme participar en esto- musitó mientras sentía que las lágrimas llenaban sus propios ojos.  
  
Severus extendió una temblorosa mano y atrapando la nuca de Sirius la empujo hacia abajo, besándolo levemente en la mejilla.  
  
-Gracias a ti por ser parte de esto.  
  
-Muy bien, Severus, vas a empezar a pujar con la próxima contracción- le ordenó. El mago asintió a la medibruja mientras aferraba la mano de Harry, y respiraba de la manera en que Poppy le había enseñado. Le había parecido una tontería cuando lo había practicado, pero ahora entendía la importancia de controlar la respiración.  
  
Mientras comenzaba a pujar, Severus gritó en agonía, apretando la mano de Harry en un agarre de hierro. Sintió que caía de regreso a los brazos de Sirius, aturdido. Transcurrió un rato antes de que estuviera listo para pujar de nuevo y Poppy estaba comenzando a preocuparse seriamente por su carencia de fuerzas. Podía hacer una cesárea si era necesario, pero sería extremadamente peligroso para Severus. Si no daba a luz de manera natural, era posible que nunca recuperara su magia.  
  
Los tres lo animaron mientras comenzaba a empujar de nuevo. Podía sentir al bebé moviéndose hasta la posición correcta, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Se derrumbó nuevamente en los brazos de Sirius, inconsciente. Harry gritó con temor cuando Severus dejó de moverse y casi se desmayó de alivio cuando los ojos de obsidiana se abrieron nuevamente.  
  
-Un empujón más, Severus- pidió Poppy con preocupación-. Puedo ver la cabeza del niño. Un empujón más resolvería esto.  
  
Severus asintió débilmente mientras Sirius lo ayudaba a ubicarse en la posición adecuada para pujar. Cuando empezó la siguiente contracción, cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mano de Harry. Casi paró cuando sintió que el bebé comenzaba a salir de su agotado cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas cuando salió completamente en una prisa húmeda.  
  
-¡Oh, mi Dios!- exclamó Poppy, ganándose aterradas miradas tanto de Harry como de Sirius. Severus estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera reconoció sus palabras.  
  
-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Harry, su corazón paralizado por el miedo.  
  
-Nada- replicó ella, mirando al niño en sus brazos. Minerva, que había estado observando a una distancia prudencial en caso de que Poppy requiriera su asistencia, jadeó al tiempo que miraba sobre el hombro de la medibruja.  
  
-¿QUÉ?- gruñó Sirius mientras veía la sonrisa en el rostro de Minerva.  
  
-Es....es una niña- explicó Poppy maravillada y asombrada  
  
-¿Una.....niña?- preguntó Harry con incredulidad mientras sonreía encorvado. Se rió nervioso y se inclinó para besar a Severus tiernamente-. ¡Tenemos una niña, amor!- Severus sólo gimió dolorido mientras expulsaba la placenta.  
  
Minerva tomó una suave manta y aceptó la bebé que le pasó Poppy para lavarla antes de entregarla a sus padres. Poppy levantó la varita y miró a Severus feliz.  
  
-Severus, ahora voy a limpiarte y cerrar el canal de nacimiento. Puede ser un poco incómodo pera así sanará mucho más rápido.  
  
-No- susurró él débilmente.  
  
-Está bien, Severus. Sólo tomará un momento- explicó levantando la varita nuevamente.  
  
-¡No!- gritó Severus mientras el dolor atravesaba su cuerpo. Los ojos de Poppy se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó. Harry y Sirius se miraron confundidos, para luego regresar la atención a Severus quien parecía estar empezando a pujar una vez más.  
  
Poppy estaba muda, mirando hacia abajo el cuerpo de Severus.  
  
-¿Gemelos?- susurró con asombro la medibruja. Se regañó a si misma mientras Severus gritaba aún más alto que antes.  
  
Harry regresó al sofá y le empezó a susurrar a Severus mientras Sirius apoyaba su cabeza y le rodeaba el pecho con sus brazos. Se inclinó y besó suavemente su roja mejilla, mientras Severus empujaba y caía otra vez contra su pecho.  
  
-Un niño- anunció Poppy feliz.  
  
La cabeza de Harry bajo hasta el pecho de Severus quien descansaba contra Sirius. Podía sentir el corazón del mago latiendo débilmente y parecía que luchaba por respirar. Sus niños estaban a salvo, pero Severus todavía estaba en peligro. Las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.  
  
El joven se sobresaltó cuando una cálida mano asió suavemente su muñeca. Miró los preocupados ojos de Poppy. Ella colocó una mano en el pecho de Severus y luego la cubrió con la propia. La medibruja cerró los ojos, susurrando "Enérvate". Harry sintió su magia derramándose sobre su nuevo esposo, pero no parecía hacer mucha diferencia. El corazón de Severus todavía latía más lentamente de lo que debería. Harry miró a Poppy con ojos suplicantes  
  
La medibruja tomó una mano de Sirius y la colocó sobre la de Harry.  
  
-Tu estuviste con Severus desde el principio. Los niños ya te han aceptado como su padrino, al igual que él- hizo una seña a la débil figura de Severus-. Hay un enlace entre ustedes y ahora debes utilizarlo. Agrega tu fuerza a la suya, Sirius.  
  
Sirius cerró los ojos y, al igual que Harry, sintió que su magia fluía hacia Severus. Su corazón saltó con deleite mientras sentía que el pecho de Severus se elevaba en una profunda respiración. Harry presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de su esposo mientras sentía el corazón de Severus acelerarse. Su propio corazón aceleró mientras la boca del hombre se abría y una cálida lengua se deslizaba fuera y acariciaba sus labios perezosamente. Sostuvo la cara de Severus con cuidado mientras retrocedía y veía los más hermosos ojos de obsidiana que hubiera visto jamás. Su pareja estaba positivamente radiante, incluso después de dar a luz a los gemelos.  
  
-Te amo- susurraron al unísono. Severus dio al brazo de Sirius un agradecido apretón mientras Poppy y Minerva lo presentaban con sus bebes. Con Sirius de apoyo, Severus fue capaz de sostener a su hija mientras Harry sostenía a su hijo. El Profesor de Pociones acurrucaba su rostro feliz contra su niña.  
  
-¿Te sientes bien del todo, Severus?- le preguntó Poppy con cautela.  
  
-¡Sí!- afirmó suavemente mientras sonreía ante el perfecto rostro de su inesperado pequeño ángel-. Aunque....- le susurró con tono de conspiración y un brillo en sus ojos-...¡ me sentiré mucho mejor cuando tu padre se haga la vasectomía!  
  
Todos rieron y Harry sacudió la cabeza mientras se inclinaba y besaba a su esposo con todo el amor que sentía. Luego miró a sus hermosos bebés de cabello oscuro con asombro. Le sonrió divertido a Severus y musitó:  
  
-Y tú que pensabas que era gripe.  
  
Fin.  
  
Hola a todos. Queremos pedir disculpas porque estamos en cuasi emergencia, Maria tiene la compu dañada y yo casi no tengo tiempo, así que esta semana sólo va la actualización de Atracción Magnética y el final de esta historia. Téngannos un poquito de paciencia y nos vemos el viernes ¿Vale? Besotes  
  
No tenemos chance de contestar review individual pero gracias a kaguya- tsukino, Ana Rickman, Little My, AzaleaSnape, Cerdo volador, Saya Hiwatari, marla, Velia, Devil Lady Hitokiri, selene salamander y Gala Snape y a todos los que leyeron esta traducción. Los queremos. 


End file.
